Juego De Espejos
by Lakesys
Summary: Pasada la tempestad en el Mundo Magico, una historia inconclusa debe llegar a su fin, y una sombra del pasado regresa para encargarse de ello. D-Hr
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Las pinturas son de Rowling, el cuadro es mío .

Prólogo

Sus pasos retumbaban en el pasillo desierto. La cena se había alargado más de lo que había calculado. Sin duda se desvelaría.

- ¡Maldición! – Dijo en un susurro cuando cayeron al suelo las llaves de su departamento. Instintivamente acercó una mano hacia su varita, pero pronto recordó que en ese lugar no podía realizarse magia. Se agachó y comenzó a tantear a su alrededor, buscándolas. La luz de ese pasillo no funcionaba aún, lo cual le dificultaba enormemente su tarea. - ¡Maldición, maldición! – continuaba, cuando por fin las encontró.

Buscaba la llave correcta mientras daba los últimos pasos que la separaban de su puerta. Se disponía a activar la llave en la cerradura mágica, pero se detuvo al oír voces que venían de adentro. Sin duda su compañero había "ligado" esa noche, pensaba, mientras una risa indudablemente femenina confirmaba sus sospechas. "_Es todo un Don Juan"_, pensó con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. En el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos había llegado a acostumbrarse al interminable desfile de señoritas que pasaban por la vida de su compañero. Nunca veía dos veces a la misma. Siempre era por una noche, o tarde, o mañana, eso no importaba, pero sólo una vez. Ninguna parecía dejar huella alguna en la memoria del muchacho. Ella le había reprochado algo, poco después que se mudara, en defensa de sus "víctimas", pero la respuesta de él había sido contundente: "_ellas lo saben y lo aceptan, así que mi conciencia está tranquila". _Nunca más tocaron el tema.

Las voces cada vez se escuchaban más fuerte, por lo que dedujo que se acercaban a la chimenea, que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada. Se recostó contra el marco, dispuesta a esperar. No quería pasar por una situación incómoda nuevamente. Luego de unos momentos, se escuchaba la voz de la mujer pronunciando una dirección que no llegó a entender, y el ruido de las llamas. Se había ido.

Ahora sí, activó la llave y entró a su departamento.

Era un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para los dos. Ocupaba un piso entero de uno de los edificios más grandes de la zona, justo en el límite entre el mundo Mágico y el Muggle. La mayoría de los ocupantes eran jóvenes que estudiaban alguna carrera en la Universidad Mágica de Londres. Era el tercer año de su carrera y el segundo que llevaba viviendo allí. Su primer año lo cursó en uno de los dormitorios estudiantiles, pero era harto incómodo estudiar en ese ambiente. Eso fue lo que la decidió a mudarse con su actual compañero, que al igual que ella, estudiaba medimagia. Compartían todas las materias desde el inicio de sus respectivas carreras, y además, un pasado en común: Hogwarts. Al encontrarse en clases, no tardaron en estudiar juntos, y al final del año, él le propuso que fuese a vivir a su departamento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abandonó su escueta habitación en la Universidad junto con sus ruidosas ocupantes, para trasladarse al que sería su nuevo hogar.

A pesar del hecho de que Voldemort había sido derrotado finalmente por Harry Potter hacia dos años, tuvieron que proteger el lugar con una serie de encantamientos (entre ellos, el encantamiento Fidelio) y complejos hechizos de Magia Antigua, para que no pudiesen ser ubicados. Aún muchos Mortífagos estaban en libertad, y dado el pasado de ambos, eran un blanco perfecto para una venganza. Esta situación traía ciertos inconvenientes a la vida cotidiana. Para empezar, la red Flú solo servía para abandonar el departamento, por lo cual, la única manera de llegar allí era apareciéndose en el Hall del edificio, y subir mediante un ascensor mágico, el cual solo llegaría a destino si sus ocupantes conocían la ubicación exacta del departamento. De otra manera, se podía estar durante horas inspeccionando el lugar sin lograr encontrarlo. La imposibilidad de realizar magia en los pasillos era otra de las molestas consecuencias.

Una vez dentro, se encontró cara a cara con él.

Debía admitirlo. Era realmente lindo, pero no entendía cómo sus acompañantes se dejaban usar de la forma en que lo hacían, sólo por eso. Ella no lo haría. Prefería las cosas más "tradicionales". Eso fue lo que la llevó a salir con su actual novio. Estaban juntos hacia cosa de un año y se llevaban bien, aunque la relación no era tan pasional como parecían los encuentros de su compañero, se sentía cómoda. Se profesaban un cariño mutuo, tenían muchas cosas en común. Eso era más importante para ella. Por lo menos, era lo que le gustaba creer.

- Lindas horas de llegar Granger. - Le dijo él, con una sonrisa en los labios, sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos.- Te desvelarás, y mañana te quedarás dormida, y no voy a esperarte. Llegarás tarde sola.

- Sabes que no lo haré, además, nunca llegue tarde y no voy a empezar justo ahora, Malfoy. - Le contestó divertida, mientras se quitaba la capa para colgarla en el armario junto a la puerta. Habían logrado llevarse muy bien, pero nunca dejaron la costumbre de llamarse por los apellidos. Cambiar a esta altura una tradición de diez años, sonaba mas bien a una herejía. Los nombres los dejaban para ocasiones "especiales".

- ¿Y, cómo te fue? - preguntó Draco, entrando ya a la sala. Tenía una mesa pequeña en el medio, rodeada de varios sillones tapizados en cuero negro. Una amplia chimenea se ubicaba en uno de los extremos, y en el otro, un mueble-bar de considerable tamaño exhibía una gran variedad de bebidas, en su mayoría de origen mágico. El Sly tomó un par de copas, vertiendo en su interior un líquido de color azul zafiro. Le alcanzó una a la castaña, quien se sentaba en esos momentos en uno de los confortables sillones.

- Bien... como siempre. - contestó con desgano, dándole un pequeño trago a la bebida, la cual era dulce y bastante suave. Justo lo que necesitaba.

- Oh, Granger, conozco ese gesto - Draco se había parado delante de ella, y la miraba directamente, a pesar que ella mantenía los ojos en su copa - y no me augura nada bueno. - Ella levantó su mirada para cruzarla con la gris de él. Odiaba que fuera capaz de leer en ella de esa forma.

- Estoy cansada, eso es todo. - Mintió. Bajó nuevamente sus ojos, no podía sostenerle la mirada. Sabía perfectamente que no lo había engañado, pero no tenía ánimos como para contestar un interrogatorio. Lo mejor sería irse a dormir. Ya le contaría todo en otro momento. Siempre lo hacía. - Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Tenemos clases por la mañana.- Dicho esto, devolvió la copa al rubio, y se levantó.- Buenas noches.

- Que descanses.- La siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista, luego de subir las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. Ya averiguaría lo que pasaba con su amiga. "_Siempre lo hago_"- pensó, mientras se acercaba nuevamente al bar, para servirse algo un poco mas fuerte.

Eran ya las dos de la mañana y todavía no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, pero le era imposible sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Resignada se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a prepararse un té. Por ahí eso le ayudaba a relajarse. "_Si, eso es lo que necesito_" pensó, mientras tomaba su bata y se encaminaba a la puerta.

Muy despacio, salió de su habitación. No debía hacer el más mínimo ruido si no quería despertarlo. Bien sabía que Draco tenía el sueño muy ligero. Lentamente, pasó frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación del Slytherin, y llegó hasta las escaleras. Bajó sin siquiera prender una luz. Podía atravesar el departamento totalmente a oscuras, sin tropezarse con nada. Lo conocía a la perfección. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, la abrió lo más delicadamente que pudo, y una vez dentro, se recostó levemente en contra la puerta ya cerrada. Lo había logrado. Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro. Pero la borró automáticamente, cuando escuchó una voz que le decía:

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - De repente, se encendieron las luces del lugar, para mostrar un muchacho sentado tranquilamente detrás de la mesa, con varios mechones de cabello rubio platino cayendo desprolijos sobre la frente, envuelto en una bata de seda negra, que la miraba burlón. Delante de él había dos humeantes tazas de té.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía?. No tenía idea.

- Muy bien - dijo mientras tomaba asiento delante de él. - tú ganas.


	2. Capitulo I

Disclaimer: Las pinturas son de Rowling, el cuadro es mío .

Capítulo I

Fue por una serie de casualidades más que por voluntad que ellos terminaron viviendo juntos.

Durante el transcurso de su séptimo año en Hogwarts, habían tenido que convivir en la torre de los premios anuales. Al principio fue sencillo: se ignoraban mutuamente allí, y en los pasillos todo se mantenía igual que siempre. Pero con el transcurso de unos meses tuvieron que realizar actividades conjuntas, así que la mera indiferencia ya no resultaba, con lo que pasaron a una tregua. Nada de insultos y trabajo repartido equitativamente. Este fue un paso importante para su relación, ya que dejando afuera sus diferencias y con la obligación de trabajar juntos, descubrieron que no por nada eran los mejores alumnos de todo el colegio. Lo que comenzó como simples tareas compartidas se transformaron en largas y fructíferas discusiones que hacían que cada uno de ellos llevara al límite al otro, ya que ninguno iba a dar el brazo a torcer, queriendo demostrar, a los ojos del otro, el por qué llevaban la insignia de Premio Anual en sus túnicas. No era raro verlos hasta altas horas de la noche sentados en el suelo de su sala común rodeados de un sinfín de libros abiertos, plumas, tinteros, escribiendo metros y metros de pergaminos, o preparando alguna poción, según mandase la ocasión. Era indudable que toda esta actividad le sentaba de maravilla a sus calificaciones, de por sí bastante elevadas. Pero, dejando de lado este detalle, su relación era la misma. Nunca hablaban de temas personales entre ellos, y aunque el odio compartido que se profesaban había desaparecido, dejando lugar a un respeto mutuo, eso era algo que ninguno de ellos admitiría jamás, aunque la vida se les fuera en ello. O por lo menos era eso lo que creían hasta aquella noche, donde nada volvería a ser igual.

Estaban en su sala común. Ella escribía en un pergamino el informe para pociones en el que había estado trabajando durante las dos últimas horas. Sentada en su escritorio, levantaba la vista de su trabajo sólo para fijarla por un momento en el grueso volumen de Pociones Avanzadas que descansaba a su izquierda. El sonido de la pluma rasgando el pergamino que se confundía con el suave crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, eran los únicos sonidos que se percibían en la sala. Draco estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones, a espaldas de ella, y cada tanto se incorporaba en su asiento para echar un vistazo a la poción que se hallaba delante de él, sobre un hornillo mágico, hirviendo lentamente. Snape les había dejado mucha tarea para esas vacaciones, y a falta de otra cosa mejor que hacer, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían marchado del colegio para pasar las Navidades con sus respectivas familias, y la furiosa nevada que había estado cayendo durante todo el día obligaba a un encierro forzoso, decidieron empezar con lo más difícil.

Luego de comprobar el estado de la poción, el Slytherin se levantó, caminó hasta la chimenea y se sentó junto al fuego, con la mirada fija en el incesante baile de las llamas. Faltaba por lo menos media hora para poder agregar el último ingrediente a la poción y así poder terminar el maldito trabajo. Por lo menos su parte.

- Jodido Snape – pensó – ni en vacaciones puede dejar de molestar – Hundido como estaba pensando en las maldiciones mas apropiadas en represalia contra el adusto profesor, no escuchaba la voz de Hermione que trataba, inútilmente, de llamar su atención.

- ¡¡MALFOY!! – Gritó finalmente, sobresaltando al rubio que se levanto inmediatamente de su lugar, desconcertado.

- ¡Demonios Granger! ¡¡No tienes que gritar, estoy justo aquí!!. – Contestó con enfado, clavando su metálica mirada en la Gryffindor.

- Pues pareciera que no, llevo cinco minutos llamándote y nada.- Replicó ella con una mueca.

- ¿Y qué quieres? – Hermione señaló con un gesto la ventana y contestó – Esa lechuza está golpeando la ventana desde hace rato. Así no hay nadie que se concentre – Sin más, se volvió hacia su escritorio para continuar con el trabajo.

Draco fue hasta la ventana y la abrió. Una lechuza negra con unos grandes ojos pardos se adelantó hasta quedar delante del Sly. Llevaba un sobre marrón de considerable tamaño sujeto en una de sus patas, mientras que en la otra había una pequeña bolsita de lienzo blanco. Luego de depositar las correspondientes monedas en la bolsita, el rubio desató el sobre de la pata del animal, que inmediatamente se marchó, perdiéndose en la espesura de la noche. Hacía algunas horas que había parado de nevar, y en el cielo se observaba una luna redonda y plateada, que iluminaba los terrenos ahora blancos del colegio.

Luego de cerrar la ventana, volvió hasta su lugar junto a la chimenea. El sobre contenía el ejemplar del Profeta, al que estaba subscripto desde fines del curso pasado. Era bastante extraño que hiciera una publicación nocturna, por lo que se apresuró a leer la portada.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

Bajo un gran titular que rezaba "NUEVO ATAQUE DE MORTÍFAGOS" se ubicaba una fotografía mágica que mostraba una calle de un barrio residencial en pleno Londres Muggle. Alrededor de la calle, varios faroles estaban ya encendidos, iluminando en su totalidad la desgarradora escena. Varios cuerpos yacían inmóviles sobre las veredas cubiertas por una espesa capa de nieve, que se teñía de un rojo intenso con la sangre que emanaba de las víctimas. Eran por lo menos veinte. Hombres, mujeres, algunos niños, con las ropas desgarradas, en posiciones imposibles. Algunas de las casas del lugar estaban incendiadas. De otras salían algunos magos (por la vestimenta se reconocían como Aurores), que varita en mano, llevaban levitando unas figuras negras, encapuchadas. Mortífagos. Coronando la escena, brillaba en lo alto la Marca Tenebrosa.

Draco sostenía el periódico frente a él, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. No por el ataque en sí, ya que, lamentablemente, era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados (si bien había que admitir que ninguno fue de semejante magnitud). Lo que lo inquietaba era un detalle de la fotografía. A un costado, se veía un auror que apuntaba a uno de los Mortífagos directamente al cuello, el cual era sostenido por otros dos Aurores. La capucha de la túnica negra que llevaba se había caído, dejando ver claramente su rostro. De rasgos duros, tenía la piel muy pálida y los ojos de un negro profundo, al igual que su cabello, que brillaba bajo la luz de la calle. Un hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde su frente, surcándole el rostro. Él lo conocía. Se llamaba VonBauren, si su memoria no le fallaba, y era el compañero de "tareas" de su padre. Lo había visto varias veces en la mansión. Y era seguro que si él estaba allí, su padre también debería estar.

Aún con el pulso alterado abrió el periódico y comenzó a leer.

" _Al menos una treintena de muggles han sido las víctimas fatales del último ataque mortífago, el cual tuvo lugar en el barrio Windsor, en el Londres Muggle, alrededor de las diez de la noche de hoy. El número de heridos no ha sido confirmado aún por los Aurores que estaban en el lugar del hecho, pero se han podido constatar numerosos traslados al Hospital San Mungo para heridas mágicas. Fuentes cercanas al Ministerio han dado a conocer el resultado de las investigaciones que se han realizado sobre el origen del ataque. Según estas fuentes, el objetivo principal de los Mortífagos fue la vivienda de la familia Granger, donde residían los padres de una de las alumnas mas destacadas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - y amiga muy cercana del Niño-que-vivió, Harry Potter - Hermione Granger, de 17 años de edad, actualmente cursando su 7mo año._

El Ministerio fue informado del ataque gracias a un mago, que se encontraba en el lugar, cuya identidad mantuvo en secreto (presumiblemente para su propia seguridad), quien dio la alarma a los Aurores utilizando la chimenea de la residencia Granger, la cual es la única en la zona que está conectada a la red Flú. Lamentablemente los Aurores no llegaron a tiempo para evitar la tragedia, ni la muerte de John Granger, de 41 años, y Helen Granger, de 39. Sus muertes se atribuyen de forma preliminar al conocido Mortifago Josef VonBauren, quien se encontraba en la planta alta de la residencia junto a los cuerpos ya sin vida del matrimonio Granger, en el momento de la llegada de los Aurores. Actualmente el Mortifago se encuentra bajo una fuerte custodia, en espera del juicio que se llevara a cabo en su contra en los próximos días, junto con los 10 Mortífagos restantes apresados esta noche."

Al terminar de leer la noticia, sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en Hermione. Ella seguía allí sentada, con la cabeza gacha, trabajando en el informe. Ajena a todo. Seguía allí sin saber que todo su mundo había sido destruido esa misma noche. Y él, que sí lo sabía, tendría que ser quien se encargara de romper esa ignorancia. Sabía perfectamente que era la persona menos indicada para hacerlo, considerando las altas probabilidades de que su propio padre hubiese sido uno de los autores de la masacre. Pero, irónicamente, era al mismo tiempo, la persona más cercana a la castaña. Sus deberes compartidos como Premios Anuales los había obligado a estar juntos casi constantemente los últimos dos meses. Él bien sabía el distanciamiento que se había producido en el ahora _"dúo de oro"_ y ella. Incluso él mismo se había alejado de los suyos. Ya no recordaba cuando había ido por última vez a la Sala Común de las serpientes, fuera de sus deberes como prefecto de casa, y en los únicos momentos en los que hablaba con sus "amigos" era durante las comidas. Ni siquiera en las clases, ya que, al compartir la orientación en Medimagia con la Gryffindor, cursaba todas las materias con ella.

Así que se lo tendría que decir él mismo. La única salida posible era ir a hablar con Dumbledore, y que fuese el propio Director quien le comunicara la noticia; pero algo en lo más profundo de su mente le decía que no lo hiciera. Además del hecho de que no iría a pedirle ayuda a ese viejete ni por muerto. Él iba a poder con esto.

Dejó a un lado el diario, cerró los ojos un momento, respiró profundo y habló:

- Granger.

- ¿Mmmmm? – Respondió Hermione, sin dejar de escribir.

- Date la vuelta. Necesito hablar contigo. – Le contestó con voz segura.

La Gryffindor dejó la pluma a un costado y se volvió extrañada. "¿_Qué se trae Malfoy entre manos ahora?",_ se preguntó, mientras se levantaba para ocupar el asiento en el sillón que le ofrecía el Slytherin en ese momento. Lo miró fijamente, tratando de descifrar el significado de su mirada, pero, como siempre que lo intentaba, fracasó rotundamente. Esos ojos de hielo eran tan herméticos que era prácticamente imposible saber que había tras ellos. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acomodó a su lado, esperando a que él tomara la palabra.

- Bueno... yo... – titubeaba Draco, sin saber como empezar. La seguridad que había mostrado al principio ahora brillaba por su ausencia. La mirada de ella lo hacía sentir culpable, y eso era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado. Ella tenía sus ojos fijos en él, con una ceja levantada en un gesto interrogativo. Era la primera vez que veía a Draco Malfoy dudar de esa manera. – no se como decirte esto... verás...

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Todas esas evasivas habían logrado impacientarla.

- ¡¡Dilo de una vez!! Que tan difícil pued... – pero no llegó a terminar la frase. Su expresión cambió radicalmente. Tenía los ojos clavados en un punto a su derecha. Draco siguió su mirada y se encontró con el periódico, que descansaba doblado por la mitad, sobre la mesa de vidrio, frente al sillón. Solamente se leía el titular. "_Gracias a Merlín que no vio la foto_" – pensó.

Hermione pasaba su vista del diario a Draco. No era muy difícil atar cabos con esa información. Algo malo había pasado. Y por la forma en que había dudado el chico mas seguro de todo el Colegio, debía de ser algo muy malo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de rodillas en el suelo para alcanzar el diario, pero Draco fue más rápido que ella, y se arrodilló, posando sus manos justo cuando la castaña estaba por tomarlo.

- No lo hagas – susurró, mirándola de frente, pero ella tenía la mirada en sus manos.

- Déjame ver – se notaba claramente la angustia en su voz – déjame ver que pasó.

- No, así no – No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ver esa foto. Sería demasiado para ella. Así que se armó de todo el valor que pudo, y comenzó otra vez. – Hubo un ataque esta noche, murió mucha gente en él... y entre ellos...

Hermione levantó la vista hasta cruzarla con la del Slytherin, dejando ver una mezcla de desesperación y miedo tan puro que hizo que el corazón de Draco diese un vuelco en su pecho.

La primera imagen que acudió a la mente de la Gryffindor fue la de Harry, e inmediatamente la de Ron, Ginny y toda la familia Wesleay. Estaban todos en la sede de la Orden, por las Navidades. Sin poder contenerse, preguntó:

- ¿Harry... Ron... ? ¿ellos... ? – Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Ellos están bien – la interrumpió – el ataque no fue contra ellos...

- ¡¿Quién?! ¡¡Dímelo por favor!! – Había cerrado sus manos con fuerza bajo las de él, desgarrando el papel del periódico.

- Tus padres – dijo finalmente.


	3. Capitulo II

Hola! Antes que nada quisiera expresar mi agradecimiento a todos los que pasaron por aquí para leer mi historia, y sobre todo a los que se tomaron unos minutos para hacerme llegar sus impresiones. Es la primer historia que publico, por lo que me llenó de ánimos leer todos los mensajes. Mil gracias. Este capi es corto porque es la continuación del anterior, que me había quedado muy largo. Pero el que sigue es bastante mas largo y lo voy a estar subiendo dentro de poquito, cuando termine de darle los últimos detalles. Supongo que el viernes, porque cumplo años en la semana :D, así que estoy de fiesta!!. Espero que los capítulos que siguen les gusten también, y si no, siempre pueden escribirme. De nuevo... Gracias.

Ahora, contestación de reviews:

Shiro2: Hola!! Me alegro mucho leer tu review. Fue el primero!!. No se como se lo toman los demás autores, pero para mí fue muy importante mi primer review. Estaba demasiado nerviosa!!. Además que desde hace tiempo que ocupas un lugar entre mis autores favoritos. Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí. :) Espero que se vaya entendiendo como se fue forjando la relación de ellos, para terminar en esa "extraña convivencia" que tienen en el presente. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Besos!!

Sly-Tom: Me alegra que te guste la historia. Ya se entiende mejor? De todas formas los capítulos que vienen son todos referidos a 7mo año, así que ahí se va a ver (o por lo menos lo voy a intentar jeje) como es que terminaron siendo amigos. Siempre son bienvenidas las criticas... A veces uno se mete tanto cuando escribe una historia, que es difícil tener la cabeza fría para evaluarla. Espero que este capitulo te guste, y que terminaras bien el trabajo ;) . Besos!!

AlejaM: Gracias por leer mi historia. Tu mensaje me dio muchos ánimos, ya sabes, nervios y esas cosas. Ojalá el resto te guste también. Te mande la respuesta al correo : ). Mil Gracias!! Chauz!!

Super Santix: Hola mi... Super Beta Tester :D. Y eso que estabas al lado mío cuando subí la historia para dejarme el 1er review... no tenés excusas nene!!!!. A ver si ahora con ADSL... Grax por bancarme todo el tiempo hablando de la historia. No se como me tenés tanta paciencia. Ah! como no podía ser de otra manera... Que Buena Película Por Dios!! (Obvio HP3). Ya que leíste este capi... (y el que sigue tb :P), solo me queda decir... espero que te guste como queda en la página. Bytes!

Goi Izarra: Hola!! Me puse muy contenta al leer el mensaje que me dejaste. Sabes que me gusta mucho tu fic y como escribes. Ya pasé por ahí para dejarte mi review. Si, a mi me da pena también lo de los padres de Hermione (y acá es cuando me preguntan cómo es que me da pena si yo misma los maté :P). Y para lo de la conversación del prólogo, vas a tener que quedarte un tiempito con la duda, porque faltan varios capítulos hasta llegar a eso otra vez. Así que paciencia. Bueno, espero que te guste esta parte. Muchos Besos!! Bye!.

LaPeyeMalfoy: Hola! Gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegro que te guste el fic. Acá tenés la continuación. Ojalá te guste. Y si!!... los protagonistas son los mejores (Draco Hermione 4ever!!!). Es la mejor pareja que hay. :D. Te dejo muchos saludos!! Besos.

Acinorev: Hola mi niña!! (jeje siempre te quise decir eso : P). Sabes que te quiero mucho, y que es muy importante para mí lo que pienses, así que me alegró muchísimo leer tu mensaje. Yo se que no frecuentas estas páginas, así que te podrás imaginar mi sorpresa. Casi me haces llorar!!. Espero que te guste como sigue la historia. Muchos besitos!!

Romula Lupin: Hola!! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia. Realmente admiro la forma que tenés para escribir (estas dentro de mis favoritas hace muuuucho), así que te imaginarás lo halagada que me sentí cuando leí tu review. Muchas gracias!!. A veces me parece que me paso en descripciones, y me queda la duda si se vuelve denso para leer. Me dio muchos ánimos lo que me escribiste. Y que sea tu favorita... bueno, sin palabras. Besos!!

**Jenny Anderson: **Hola. Gracias por leer la historia y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme el mensaje. En serio te parece interesante? Muchas gracias!!. Espero que este capitulo te guste, y voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes posible. Tengo bastante planteados los capítulos que siguen, así que no creo demorar mucho. Te mando muchos saludos!! Bye!

Lora Chang: Hola. Los primeros capítulos van a ser referidos a la relación de ellos en 7mo año, así que espero que se aclare bastante el tema de cómo terminaron siendo amigos. El prologo era solo una introducción a la verdadera historia (la que pongo en el summary). Espero que te guste el resto de la historia. Ah! Y lo de los padres de Herms... bueno, era necesario (excusa típica de fic jeje). Muchos besos!!.

Lakesys, Slytherin Of The Shadows   
"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana"

* * *

Disclaimer: Las pinturas son de Rowling, el cuadro es mío.

****

ooo

Capítulo II

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente, aún fijos en los del rubio, quien se la sostenía firmemente, incapaz de apartarla. Draco podía ver perfectamente como se descomponía, lentamente, el rostro de la chica. Dos lágrimas se formaron en los sus ojos miel, y recorrieron sus mejillas, luego de que ella los cerrara fuertemente en un intento inútil de calmar el dolor que sentía. Involuntariamente, una mano del Sly se elevó, para limpiar el rastro salado que se había formado. El simple contacto con la fría piel del chico, la hizo reaccionar, abriendo de golpe los ojos.

- ¡Mortífagos! - Dijo, casi escupiendo la palabra.

Tomando a Draco de imprevisto, se levantó y comenzó a caminar decidida hacia la puerta. Adivinando los pensamientos de la castaña, la siguió, y justo cuando ella llegaba a la salida, la tomó de un brazo, haciéndola girar en redondo y la sujetó firmemente por los hombros.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - Preguntó.

- No me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados. ¡Son mis padres!

- No puedes hacer nada, y es muy peligroso.- Hermione lo miró fijamente, con la ira reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¡¿Es que no entiendes?!. - Levantó las manos hacia sus hombros para asir las muñecas del Slytherin e intentar apartarlas. Draco aumentó la presión, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. - ¡¿Cuántos padres has perdido tú?!. ¡Dime!. ¡No sabes lo que es esto, así que déjame en paz!

- No podrás ir, y lo sabes. No podrás salir de Hogwarts. Dumbledore no correrá el riesgo de que te suceda algo. -

- ¡Pero debo ir! ¡Quiero verlos! - El sólo hecho de referirse a ellos hizo que rompiera en llanto - ¡Quiero estar con ellos! - Gritó, tratando nuevamente de zafarse de las manos que la sujetaban, pero sin lograrlo. - ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!.

En ese momento sus piernas le fallaron, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en Draco, quien aún la sostenía por los hombros, transformando la postura en un abrazo. Muy lentamente la hizo sentarse en el suelo y se colocó de rodillas junto a ella, apoyando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho. Podía sentir las lágrimas en su camisa, traspasándola, hasta llegar a su propia piel.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Al principio, fuertes convulsiones producto del llanto, sacudían el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, para ser reemplazado luego por un temblor generalizado, una vez que se quedó dormida. Valiéndose de un gran esfuerzo se levantó, tratando por todos los medios de no despertarla. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido por la mala posición en la que había estado, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Tomó a Hermione en brazos y la cargó hasta el sillón mas largo de la sala, acomodándola allí. Él se ubicó en el sillón individual que estaba justo delante del que ocupaba ella, y se dispuso a velar su sueño.

****

ooo

Le había dolido sinceramente la muerte de los padres de su compañera. Si alguien hubiese presenciado la escena que había tenido lugar momentos antes, seguramente se habría quedado pasmado por la impresión. Pero en realidad no había motivo alguno para haber actuado de manera diferente. Cierto. Su padre debía estar más que involucrado en el asunto, pero había dos detalles que zanjaban la cuestión: primero, él no era como su padre, segundo, hacía mucho que había dejado de creer en la limpieza de la sangre y en la superioridad de los magos de sangre-pura. Por un lado, la misma chica que dormía en estos momentos frente a él, siendo como era, descendiente de una familia no mágica, le había demostrado con creces lo absurdo de ese pensamiento. Era la bruja más inteligente de todo el colegio, y sin duda alguna se convertiría en una maga muy poderosa. Y por el otro lado estaban Crabbe y Goyle. Ambos sangre-pura como los que más, pero tan patéticos como magos que a más de uno hacían pensar en la posibilidad de que sean un par de Squib, y que estaban en Hogwarts sólo por un mero error administrativo. Así que prefería mantenerse a un lado del asunto.

Sus padres no se sorprendieron mucho cuando les comunicó su decisión de dedicarse a la Medimagia. Seguramente era cosa de genes, ya que la propia Narcissa en su juventud, había soñado con seguir esa misma profesión, pero luego de comprometerse con su futuro esposo, abandonó esa meta para dedicarse de lleno en el rol de dama de sociedad, por lo que se instruyó en arte, literatura y música. De más está aclarar la felicidad de la mujer al enterarse la noticia de que su único hijo se dedicaría a la profesión de sus sueños. La imagen de su madre, con un gesto de pura satisfacción y orgullo, era algo que el Sly guardaba celosamente entre sus recuerdos más preciados. En cambio su padre, que no era muy efusivo, se había limitado a ofrecerle presentarle todos sus contactos en el rubro, a fin de lograr la mejor educación que se pudiera tener. Draco no podía estar más feliz. A diferencia de lo que todos pensaban, mantenía una excelente relación con sus padres. Después de todo, era su único hijo.

Un gemido proveniente de la muchacha lo sacó de golpe de su ensimismamiento. Ella se retorcía en sueños, sudando frío y gimoteando cosas incomprensibles. Draco se levantó hasta llegar a su lado. Algunas lágrimas asomaban en los ojos cerrados de la castaña. No era difícil deducir en que estaba soñando. Le tomó las manos intentando calmarla, pero sin lograrlo. Se inclinó sobre su rostro, hasta llegar a su oído. Le susurraba algunas palabras, pero no surtían ningún efecto. No quería despertarla, ya que luego le costaría horrores volver a dormirse, y necesitaba descansar para afrontar lo que se venía. No sabía que hacer para calmarla.

De repente, como un flechazo, un recuerdo atravesó su mente. Su madre. Una sonrisa sincera, algo que aparecía muy poco cuando estaba en el colegio, curvó sus labios. Sin dudarlo, tomó otra vez en brazos a la chica, y volvió al sillón que había estado ocupando hasta recién. Se sentó y colocó a la Gryffindor encima de él, acomodando la cabeza de ella en la curva de su propio cuello, y rodeándola con sus brazos. Tarareaba una canción clásica de cuna, en francés, que utilizaban las antiguas niñeras para hacer dormir a sus pupilos. No se sorprendió al notar que la calma volvía a reinar en los sueños de la chica. Tomó su varita, y conjuró una manta para taparlos a los dos. Meciéndose suavemente, cerró los ojos, y el recuerdo de su niñez afloró en su mente.

****

ooo

Era una noche fría. En una de las torres más altas de la antigua Mansión, un niño rubio de apenas cinco años se debatía inquieto entre sus sábanas de seda, presa de una pesadilla. La tormenta era cada vez más fuerte, y los rayos que caían en las cercanías, iluminaban de a ratos la gran alcoba, la cual era bastante acogedora. Pero no esa noche. Él niño odiaba las tormentas, y ese era el motivo por el cual lloraba en sueños.

Unos pasos se escucharon provenientes del pasillo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a una alta figura de largos cabellos platinados. Vestía un largo camisón de seda azul, sobre el cual lucía una bata del mismo color. En su mano derecha sostenía una varita.

Narcissa caminó silenciosamente hasta donde se encontraba su hijo, al cual tomó delicadamente en brazos. Se sentó sobre la cama y acomodó al pequeño sobre su regazo. Ayudada por un conjuro, cubrió a ambos con las cobijas de la cama y empezó a cantar muy suavemente. El niño comenzó a calmarse y la mujer sonrió satisfecha.

- Nunca falla - la voz de su marido resonó en la habitación. Narcissa amplió su sonrisa. - Vas a convertirlo en un consentido - dijo, mientras se acercaba a ellos, arrodillándose junto a la cama. Luego de advertir el gesto divertido de su mujer agregó - Bueno, más de lo que ya es. - Ahora era su turno para sonreír.

El hombre alargó una mano para acariciar el suave cabello de su pequeño, el cual se removió gustoso por el contacto.

- Vamos, déjalo ya - dijo el hombre, y Narcissa asintió. Lucius se levantó, y esperó a que su mujer acomodara al niño de nuevo en su cama. Cuando terminó, la tomó por la cintura y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, miró de nuevo a su hijo - que descanses, Draco -.

El niño, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios, entreabrió sus ojos color plata y miró hacia donde momentos antes habían salido sus padres.

- Tu también, Padre - Susurró. Cerró los ojos, volteó la cabeza y se durmió profundamente.

ooo

Todavía perduraba el recuerdo en su mente cuando el sueño se apoderó de él.

A escasos tres metros de donde se encontraba, un par de ojos azules, enmarcados por unos anteojos con forma de medialuna, eran testigos de la escena que protagonizaban el Slytherin y la Gryffindor. El hombre lucía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Luego de depositar un sobre arriba de la mesa, se retiró, dejando a aquella peculiar pareja sumida en sus sueños.

****

o

oo

ooo

oooo

ooooo


	4. Capitulo III

Buenas gente!! 4to capítulo de Juego de Espejos. Bastante mas largo. De nuevo, gracias a todos los que pasan por aquí, dejen o no review. Espero que les guste como sigue esta historia. Tengo que aclarar que hay un pequeño spoiler del 5to libro casi al final. No es la gran cosa, pero preferí aclarar para que después no recibir quejas.

Contestación a Reviews:

Kingdom Shrine: Hola niñas!!...estoy mas que contenta de que les haya gustado la historia. Gracias por pasarse por aquí. Espero que les guste la continuación... y yo estoy esperando el siguiente capi de su historia, así que... a ver cuando actualizan!! ;). Se cuidan. Besos.

Sly-Tom: Pesada? Jamás!!. Si, bastante tierno, no lo pude evitar. Este es un poco así también, pero ya se viene una parte mas dramática. A ver, a ver... ¿querés saber si ellos terminan juntos?. No voy a contar el final (no quiero que dejen de leer), pero la historia es un Romance/Drama...seguramente algo va a pasar... pero el final esta bastante lejos, todo puede ocurrir. Sólo yo lo se (bueno... yo y Super Santix ¬¬, pero el tampoco cuenta nada ). Muchos Besos.

aSIL bLACK: Bon jour. Merci beaucoup de passer par ici. Au revoir. :P

AleJa M.: Perdón por el retraso (aunque no fue tanto) pero es que estoy en época de exámenes, y se complica un poco escribir cuando tengo cargo de conciencia por no estar estudiando, jeje. Dios, estoy más que lejos de escribir como la gran JK Rowling (y es grande solo porque es la creadora de Draco :P). Lástima que JK no quiera juntar a Draco con Herms... a mi también me encanta esa pareja. ¿Solucionaste el problema de la casilla?. Espero que si, y si no, demándalos niña!!. Salgo de testigo si quieres jeje. Te mando muchos besos!

NiTa: Gracias. Muy halagada que te guste el fic. Aquí tienes el 4to capi (algo mas larguito que el anterior), espero que te guste también. ByeBye!!

Goi Izarra: Hola niña!! te gustó la escena? Me alegro . Me parece que me quedo un poco cursi, pero bueh. Yo también quiero!!. En esa escena están plasmadas todas mis frustraciones con cierto rubio platinado. En no me acuerdo donde leí de una asociación, el nombre era así: B.D.E.P.H.I. (Brujas Dañadas Emocionalmente Por Hombres Inexistentes). Por lo menos a mí me mandan derechito ahí!!. jeje. No para presionar (nah... te parece nada mas :P) pero... cuándo actualizas tu fic?? Estoy muuuy intrigada. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Y no te desveles mucho!. Besos!!!

Jenny Anderson: Hola!! Mil gracias por tus palabras. En serio. Me alienta mucho saber que les gusta. Más ganas me dan de seguir. Espero no demorarme con la actualización. Pero es que empiezo con exámenes...de todas maneras, siempre me hago de un ratito para escribir. Te mando muchos besos!!

SuperSantix: Gracias nene... estoy más vieja!! 22...no será mucho che?. Bueno... estas perdonado. Ya no importa cuando me dejes el review...:D. Gracias por ayudarme tanto (que haría sin vos!!). Bytes! (Die Enemigo de la Orden Die).

Lakesys, Slytherin Of The Shadows   
"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana"

Disclaimer: Las pinturas son de Rowling, el cuadro es mío .

Capítulo III

****

ooo

Un rayo plateado le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndola removerse en el lugar. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y miró a su alrededor. Tuvo que esperar unos momentos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra.

Sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Desde la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea, ahora apagada, se podían ver gracias a la luz de la luna, suaves copos de nieve que caían gráciles, cubriéndolo todo a su paso. Era una vista hermosa, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a irrumpir en su mente de una forma tan violenta, que no pudo reprimir un sollozo. Volteó el rostro para ocultarlo de la luz, pero al hacerlo, notó un calor extraño que la envolvía. Se separó un poco y pudo ver donde se encontraba. La escena tenía un halo de irrealidad, casi mística. Alrededor de su cuerpo estaban los brazos de Draco, sosteniéndola suave pero firmemente. Su cara estaba vuelta hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba ella, dando una vista perfecta de la blanca piel de su cuello. El pecho del rubio subía y bajaba siguiendo el ritmo pausado que marcaba su respiración. Siempre se había asombrado del tono pálido que tenía el Slytherin, por lo cual podría pasar perfectamente como un vampiro. Levantó una mano, y con un dedo trazó un camino desde la base del cuello hasta su rostro. Como respuesta al contacto, Draco se volvió, aún dormido, sonriendo de una manera que dejó estática a la Gryffindor. "_Si hasta parece un ángel_" pensó. Luego recordó la actitud que había tenido anoche para con ella, y sólo pudo pensar en que quizás lo había catalogado mal. Siempre pensó que él la odiaba, pero si fuera cierto, no hubiese actuado como lo hizo, no?. Ahora sí que no sabía que pensar. Cierto. Él le había hecho la vida imposible por seis años consecutivos, y no eran siete de pura casualidad. Pero eran unos niños cuando comenzaron con sus enfrentamientos. Quizás, solo quizás, habían madurado lo suficiente como para olvidarse por completo de esas tonterías. Quizás, solo quizás, podrían tener la posibilidad de conocerse mejor. Quizás, solo quizás, podrían llegar a ser... amigos?. Quizás... quizás era mejor pensar esas cosas en otro momento, porque delante de ella, dos ojos grises se encontraban mirándola fijamente.

Por increíble que parezca, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la posición en la que se encontraban. Sí. Había notado que estaba sobre él, pero no podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que más le extrañaba, ni tampoco el hecho de que él no estaba sorprendido. Lo más raro de todo era que ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse.

El rubio fue el encargado de romper el silencio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó, mientras alargaba una mano hasta su varita, que descansaba a un costado. Con un suave murmullo, acompañado con un movimiento de su muñeca, pronunció un hechizo para encender nuevamente la chimenea.

- Definitivamente he estado mejor - Respondió ella, mirando cómo las llamas del fuego envolvían con ferocidad los leños.

Involuntariamente acercó una mano hacia su cuello, y tirando suavemente de una fina cadena de plata, logró sacar una medalla del tamaño de una moneda. Deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre la superficie, donde estaban grabadas las iniciales _HG_, e inmediatamente se alzó una imagen. Era una especie de holograma, que mostraba a dos personas adultas, abrazadas y sonrientes. Eran sus padres. Ella se encontraba en el medio de los dos, y parecía tener unos dos años menos que ahora. Esa medalla había sido el primer regalo mágico que le habían hecho sus padres, cuando entró a Hogwarts. Generalmente las imágenes de estos objetos tenían algún tipo de movimiento, pero no en este caso, por ser de una foto Muggle.

Draco miraba con interés la imagen. La mujer era muy parecida a la Gryffindor. Tenía la misma maraña de pelo castaño, los mismos rasgos, pero, a diferencia de ella, lucía unos brillantes ojos azules. El hombre era un poco mas alto que su mujer, tenía el pelo negro y lacio, muy corto. Indudablemente Hermione había heredado el color miel de sus ojos. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropas típicamente muggles, contrastando notablemente con la túnica que usaba la chica.

- Me compraron esta medalla sin siquiera saber cómo funcionaba. Estuve dos años buscando en la biblioteca el hechizo para colocar la imagen. Resultó ser magia antigua. - Hermione sonrió apenas, sin apartar la vista de la imagen de sus padres. Draco la miraba ahora a ella, escuchando atentamente la historia que le relataba la chica. - Aún recuerdo el día que recibí la carta que decía que era una bruja. Estaba en mi habitación cuando llegó la lechuza. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, saltándome algunos escalones, lo que me valió un regaño de mi madre. Cuando les mostré la carta, no podían creerlo. De hecho no lo hicieron hasta que llegamos al Callejón Diagon y vieron todo ellos mismos. Era todo tan extraño para mí, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía parte de todo eso. Era la primera vez que sentía que me encontraba en MI lugar. Nunca me había sentido a gusto entre mis compañeros del colegio Muggle. Las cosas extrañas que pasaban alrededor mío hicieron que me ganara fama de "rara", y eso me llevó a refugiarme en los libros. En cambio, cuando llegué a Hogwarts, era una más, igual a todos, bueno... casi - agregó tristemente recordando el mote de sangre-sucia que el mismo chico que estaba con ella le había puesto en su segundo año. - De haber sabido que sus muertes - dijo señalando las figuras de sus padres - sería culpa mía y de mi magia, hubiese quemado con ganas esa maldita carta. - Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos, pero las limpió rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

Él nunca se había parado a pensar en la sorpresa que les había podido ocasionar a los hijos de muggles el enterarse, a los once años, que en realidad eran magos. Toda su vida había tenido educación mágica, por lo tanto, la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts fue algo casi sin importancia para él. Era lo que se esperaba, ni más ni menos. ¿Cómo hubiese actuado él de haber estado en el lugar de la castaña?. ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado si de repente le dijeran que en realidad no pertenecía al mundo que él pensaba, sino a otro del cual no tenía ni siquiera idea de que existía?. ¿Y si encima usaban eso para burlarse de él?. No tenía por costumbre poner en práctica la empatía, pero le bastaba lo que había escuchado para concluir que no hubiese sido algo muy agradable. Diablos. Otra vez le estaba pinchando la conciencia.

Hermione escondió nuevamente la medalla entre sus ropas. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero tenía los ojos rojos, y un poco hinchados, fijos en un punto, con la mirada perdida.

Draco sacudió levemente la cabeza, tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. No era tiempo de pensar en el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No lo podía cambiar, así que no valía la pena mortificarse por eso ahora. En ese momento, la chica necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, y si por esas casualidades de la vida, le tocaba ser ese alguien, pues que así sea. De todas formas, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que le agradaba la compañía de la Gryffindor.

La fría luz de la luna había sido reemplazada hacía rato por la cálida del sol. De golpe recordó que no se había desecho del periódico, por lo que pasó su mirada por la sala, buscándolo. Pero no estaba allí. En cambio, había un sobre cerrado junto al olvidado caldero que había usado para la poción. Tenía un sello de lacre rojo, y se podía distinguir el escudo de Hogwarts.

Levantó la mano que aún sostenía su varita y dijo:

- ¡Accio sobre! - El sobre voló hasta su mano. Leyó el remitente "Srta. Hermione Granger". Ésta, que había sido apartada de sus pensamientos por la voz del chico, lo miraba con curiosidad. - Ten, es para ti. - dijo, mientras se lo tendía. Hermione lo tomó y lo abrió cuidadosamente. Una pequeña llave plateada se deslizó hasta alcanzar su mano. Cuando retiró el pergamino del sobre, pudo leer el nombre del emisario.

- Es de Dumbledore - la voz le salió en un susurro, pero él escuchó perfectamente.

Draco ya se imaginaba el contenido de la carta, y supuso que la castaña preferiría leerlo sola. Por lo tanto, sujetó a la chica y se levantó. Hermione, que no se esperaba esto, abrió los ojos sorprendida, olvidándose por un momento de la carta. Draco se giró, y la sentó delicadamente en el sillón. Al notar la cara de desconcierto que le ofrecía la chica, se excusó.

- Voy a las cocinas a buscar algo para comer. Vuelvo en unos minutos. - Hermione comprendió perfectamente las intenciones del rubio, y lo agradeció en silencio. Asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, se giró y salió por el retrato.

Una vez sola, se dispuso a leer la carta, ya sin sonreír.

****

ooo

En los pasillos todavía no había nadie, lo cual era lógico por dos motivos: primero, estaban en vacaciones, y segundo, nadie en su sano juicio estaría paseándose por allí a las 7 de la mañana. Bajó algunas escaleras y cruzó varios pasillos hasta llegar al cuadro que buscaba. Le hizo las correspondientes cosquillas a la pera, y entró en la cocina. Solía ir allí los fines de semana muy temprano a desayunar, antes de salir a su entrenamiento de Quidditch, por lo tanto los elfos estaban acostumbrados a verlo. Sin necesidad de decir nada, ya estaban preparando un abundante desayuno sobre una de las mesas. Al verlos, se apresuró a decir:

- No comeré aquí. Lo llevaré a mi torre - y pensando en Hermione agregó - y que sea doble.

A los 5 minutos estaba saliendo del lugar, cargado con un gran paquete en los brazos.

Cuando estaba justo por llegar a la última esquina antes de su torre, escuchó detrás de él una voz, que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.

- Señor Malfoy, veo que ha madrugado esta mañana - Draco se volteó para hacerle frente al Director de Hogwarts. Recordó el sobre en la mesa esa mañana, y supuso que el anciano ya estaba enterado.

- Si señor - contestó con voz seria. Notó su mirada posarse en el paquete que cargaba, así que agregó - Estaba llevando el desayuno a Hermione - Dumbledore sonrió cuando lo oyó referirse a la chica por su nombre de pila, pero la borró inmediatamente al escuchar el resto de la frase. - No creo que se sienta de ánimos como para bajar al Gran Comedor.

- Ciertamente no, es usted muy considerado. - Draco sólo inclinó su cabeza a modo de respuesta, y se disponía a marcharse, pero Dumbledore continuó hablando. - Me alegro de haberlo encontrado. Hay algo que quería decirle. La señorita Granger viajará a Londres en unas horas para el funeral de sus padres. Pero como estará usted enterado, toda su familia es Muggle, y no está al tanto de su condición de bruja. Eso quiere decir que no podrán venir por ella. Y como es poco conveniente que haga un viaje de estas características ella sola, he dispuesto todo para que usted la acompañe.

****

ooo

Hermione había terminado de leer la carta hacía un buen rato. De haber sido otro momento, seguramente habría tomado mal el hecho de que fuese precisamente Draco Malfoy quien la acompañara al funeral de sus padres. Pero en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, ese detalle paso poco menos que desapercibido.

Estaba parada delante de la ventana, mirando sin ver el paisaje nevado que se alzaba delante de ella. Desde allí se podía ver el lago, casi congelado gracias a las temperaturas glaciales de esa época del año.

No sabía de donde iba a sacar fuerzas para enfrentarse a todo eso. Seguramente su familia estaría destrozada. Ni siquiera se imaginaban el motivo verdadero de la tragedia. Sus padres nunca les contaron que ella era en realidad una bruja, y que no asistía a un internado para Señoritas en Escocia, como les habían hecho creer, sino a un Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Jamás lo aceptarían. Esa era su cruz por ser una sangre impura. Dumbledore convenientemente le había indicado en la carta la "versión Muggle oficial" de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Como en todos los casos en que un ataque mágico se produce en un barrio Muggle, los Aurores se encargaron de modificar la memoria de todos los testigos, borrar toda evidencia que pueda resultar comprometedora, y de formular una historia acorde con la situación, para hacerla circular en los medios. Ataques terroristas, accidentes, asesinos seriales, lo que sea necesario según el caso.

Un ruido a sus espaldas le indicó que su compañero había vuelto. Traía un paquete, el cual se apresuraba a abrir. Pronto la mesa se encontraba provista de un surtido de alimentos, los cuales se veían realmente deliciosos.

- Traje para ambos. Falta aún para la hora del desayuno, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos. Debemos estar listos en aproximadamente una hora. - Hermione asintió levemente, y se acercó a la mesa. Draco le tendía una gran taza de café negro, la cual comenzó a tomar mientras comía una tostada. No había notado el hambre que tenía. La noche anterior no había cenado, puesto que se quedó en su sala común para terminar el ensayo de Pociones.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. El silencio era solo interrumpido por el suave tintineo de las tazas contra la mesa, o el viento, que se abría camino veloz entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve, liberando a su paso la pesada carga depositada en las hojas.

Draco estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Conocía el mundo Muggle lo suficiente como para no inquietarse, pero Dumbledore le había advertido de la presencia de Potter y Wesleay en el funeral. Podía prever perfectamente la reacción que tendrían ellos en cuanto lo vieran aparecer con Hermione. En condiciones normales, un enfrentamiento con ese par no le afectaría en lo más mínimo, es más, disfrutaría el ponerlos en ridículo. Pero no era una situación normal, por lo cual tendría que armarse de toda su paciencia, la cual no era mucha por cierto, para evitarle a la Gryffindor el mal trago. No entendía muy bien el motivo de este sentimiento de protección que le inspiraba Hermione, aunque tampoco se lo cuestionaba demasiado. Aún recordaba el gesto de Dumbledore cuando aceptó sin mas acompañarla al funeral. Seguramente el viejo se esperaba un escándalo de su parte, y luego de responderle tan calmado, se quedó mirándolo seriamente. El Slytherin sonrió al recordarlo. Si hay algo que no se podía decir de Draco Malfoy, es que fuese predecible.

Cuando terminaron con sus respectivos desayunos, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para alistarse para el viaje. Aproximadamente veinte minutos mas tarde, Draco bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala común. Vestía una camisa de seda negra y un pantalón de vestir, también negro. No era su estilo usar ropas muggles, pero en este caso no había otra opción. Tenía aún el pelo mojado, por lo que le caían algunos mechones sobre el rostro. Un pequeño bolso flotaba ceremoniosamente detrás de él.

Se detuvo delante de la ventana, y se recostó levemente contra la chimenea. El paisaje que tenía delante de él era realmente sublime. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que extrañaría una vez finalizado el curso. Francamente no se sentía muy ligado al colegio. No había hecho amigos allí. La mayoría de las personas que se intentaban acercar a él, sólo lo hacían por interés, ya sea por su dinero o su posición social. Se daba perfecta cuenta de eso, y, para ser sincero, no le quitaba el sueño en absoluto. Las únicas personas cercanas a él en ese lugar, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni, eran sus amigos desde la infancia, pero no compartían más que su pasado. Pansy era demasiado superflua como para interesarse en algo mas allá de ropa o maquillaje. Y con respecto a Blaise, si bien era bastante inteligente, prefería dedicar su tiempo a conquistar a la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts, antes que "desperdiciarlo" en cuestiones algo mas intelectuales. En lo que a estudio se refería, se había acostumbrado a arreglárselas por su cuenta, por lo menos hasta que llegó su séptimo curso, y la convivencia con Hermione Granger. Tenía que admitir que la castaña era una de las pocas personas con las que podía mantener una conversación interesante, y como si eso fuera poco, además tenían intereses comunes. ¿Podría ser amigo alguna vez de la Gryffindor?. Eso era algo que sólo el tiempo diría.

Miró de reojo el reloj de la sala. Diez para las nueve. Filch los esperaba a las nueve en el hall del Castillo, para acompañarlos hasta los carruajes, y la Gryffindor no bajaba aún. ¨_Mujeres_¨ pensó fastidiado. Pero no pudo evitar inquietarse. Hermione no era de la clase de personas que se permitían retraso alguno. Siempre llegaba puntual a todos lados. Giró sobre sus talones para mirar la puerta de la castaña. Las iniciales de ella incrustadas en la madera brillaban tenuemente. La idea de que ella hubiese cometido alguna locura se instaló en su mente. ¨_No_¨- se dijo - ¨_ella nunca haría algo as_¨. Se giró una vez mas para quedar frente a la ventana. Tenía una mano posada en el marco, y tamborilleaba nerviosamente los dedos contra el cristal. ¨¿_O si_? ¨

Antes de poder contestarse a si mismo, escuchó detrás de él los pasos de la chica, que, en ese momento, bajaba presurosa la escalera.

Hermione se había vestido apresuradamente con unos pantalones vaqueros y una polera azul. Una carta de sus amigos le había ocasionado perder la noción del tiempo, y estaba ya con retraso. Ella no tenía por costumbre llegar tarde, por lo que se sentía un poco apenada. Al ver al Slytherin esperándola, se sonrojó levemente. Se acomodó un poco con los dedos su enmarañado cabello, en un gesto nervioso, al tiempo que se disculpaba.

- Lo siento, no quise hacerte esperar - Draco se volvió para encararla - sólo que...- comenzó a excusarse, pero la voz del chico la interrumpió.

-No necesitas darme explicaciones. Ahórratelas para Filch.- Hermione asintió, aún con las mejillas sonrosadas. - Si ya estas lista, será mejor que vayamos. - Hermione volvió a asentir, y se encaminó hacia el retrato de la sala, seguida por él.

Una vez en el pasillo, comenzaron a caminar, en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Algunos alumnos se encontraban deambulando por allí, los cuales seguramente se dirigían al Gran Comedor. La mayoría de ellos, al pasar junto a los Premios Anuales, le dedicaban una fugaz mirada de lástima a la Gryffindor. Sin duda alguna, el rumor de lo acontecido a sus padres se había esparcido por todo el Colegio. Hermione mantenía la vista fija en la punta de sus zapatos. No soportaba esas miradas.

El camino hasta el Hall se hizo eterno para ella. Una vez allí, pudieron ver a Filch esperando junto a la puerta de entrada, acompañado únicamente por su gata. Hermione, que se esperaba un buen regaño de su parte por la demora, se sorprendió enormemente cuando el celador de Hogwarts, siendo como era tan poco paciente con los alumnos, se limitó a pronunciar un suave _"lo siento mucho, pequeña"_, girándose luego hacia los terrenos del colegio, seguido de ellos dos. Allí estaba listo para partir, uno de los majestuosos carruajes. Al igual que en las ocasiones que siguieron a su aventura en 5to curso, recordó con tristeza el viaje que tuvo que realizar en uno de los Testral. Todavía eran invisibles para ella (y esperaba que lo siguiesen siendo). Interiormente se preguntó si el rubio podía verlos, pero no se animó a preguntarle, quizás por la mirada ausente que opacaba la mirada del Slytherin en ese momento.

Una vez que ocuparon sus asientos, se encaminaron velozmente a través de los terrenos nevados, en dirección al pueblo mágico.

En el transcurso del viaje, un silencio inquebrantable reinó hasta que ellos llegaron a la ciudad. Sus calles, cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve, parecían desoladas. Las vacaciones de los estudiantes, junto con el clima poco propicio, eran los responsables de la falta de actividad en el lugar. Ninguno de ellos había visto jamás esta cara de la comúnmente alegre Hogsmeade. Pasados algunos minutos, Hermione pudo divisar a la distancia la pequeña casa de la que hablaba Dumbledore en la carta.

Durante todo el camino, la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente intranquila. Sus ojos escudriñaban entre las sombras, tratando de encontrar la causa de esa sensación. Pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Miró por un momento al chico que la acompañaba, pero el Sly no demostraba ningún tipo de incomodidad. _"Deben ser ideas mías" _- Se dijo a si misma, poco convencida.

Ya delante de la puerta, la chica sacó la llave plateada que había estado en el sobre del Director. La introdujo en la oxidada cerradura, que cedió al instante. Hermione entró, seguida por Draco.

La vieja madera del suelo rechinaba con cada uno de sus pasos. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, por lo que todo estaba a oscuras. La Gryffindor sacó la varita y pronunció un suave _"Lumos"_. Prácticamente no había ningún mueble que adornara la diminuta estancia en la que se encontraban, y parecía que nadie había entrado allí por años. Solo una pequeña mesa, en un estado casi lamentable, se alzaba en el centro del lugar. Sobre ésta, descansaba una esfera translúcida, con un velado resplandor plateado. Su traslador.

Se acercaron hasta allí, y tocaron con una mano la esfera. Aún faltaban unos instantes antes de que se activara. En ese momento, la voz de Hermione resonó en la habitación, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos desde Hogwarts.

- Pensarás que estoy loca, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que allí afuera... - Pero fue interrumpida por el Slytherin.

- Lo sé. No estamos solos.

****

o

oo

ooo

oooo

ooooo


	5. Capitulo IV

Hola! Perdón por la demora con este capitulo (que encima, es corto ¬¬ pero o lo cortaba acá o no actualizaba hasta dentro de 2 semanas, porque la parte que sigue es muy larga, sin posibilidad alguna de corte). Es que además de estar con exámenes, se me ocurrió embarcarme en la empresa de escribir otro fic. Já! ¡Como si me sobrara inspiración para hacerlo!. Gracias a todos por la paciencia. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Está especialmente dedicado a mi prima Caro que fue mamá de Agustín el jueves 17. Cari, yo se que nunca vas a pasar por esta página (solamente si yo te traigo), pero quería dedicártela de todas formas y decirte que te quiero un montón!!.

Contestación de reviews:

ArwenWood: Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic. Me alegro que te guste y me siento muy halagada de estar entre tus favoritos :). Gracias!!!. Espero que te guste este capi. Besos!.

Polly: Hola!.. a decir verdad, me gusto mucho leer tu review ya que lo que vos me decís ahí, es exactamente lo que yo quería transmitir con mi fic. Quería que saliera de la clásica historia, como vos decís "_se hablan, se besan, se acuestan y se quieren_" (aunque no tengo problemas con ese tipo de historias, yo las leo igual). Es un cambio en la relación de ellos, pero que no se da porque sí. Se basa en una serie de vivencias compartidas. Así que me puso más que contenta leer tu mensaje :). Espero que sigas leyendo los próximos capis. Te mando muchos besos!!.

SuperSantix: ¡¡¡No Puedo Creer Que Contaste Que Iban A Aparecer VanDame Y Termineitor!!! ¬¬... te voy a mantener amordazado me parece. Y por favor... no insultes a mis lectores... se van a ir...y... y.... y.... (snif snif)... y... YO TE MATO!!

Sly-Tom: Hola...=). No, no, no... no di pistas. Lo juro :). Falta mucho para el final... esto recién empieza...(eso sonó a propaganda barata de telenovela ¬¬). Espero que te guste el capi... y mil gracias por estar siempre entre mis reviews dándome ánimos. Gracias, en serio.... Besos!!

Kisuna: Hola!! Primero lo primero: Tu fic me encanta!!!! (y aprovecho la ocasión... ejem.... falta mucho para el capi 4? quiero saber que pasa!!!). Cambiando de tema... me alegro que te guste la historia, y espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias por pasar por aquí y dejarme mensajes... me animan mucho. Te mando muchos besos!!

Aleja M.: Hola!! Aquí la continuación, espero que te guste el capi. Con respecto a la actualización, yo pongo toda mi voluntad para subir el capitulo lo antes posible, aunque de ahora en más se me va a complicar un poco (por los estudios). Porfis... paciencia conmigo. Y por supuesto... Lakesys a tus órdenes para lo que necesites!. Hotmail se va a enterar!! Muchos Besos!! Bye!!

Asil Black: .......si.......O.o.... los vigilan.....quien será?.....

Kingdom Shrine: Holaaaa!! Gracias por el review.... y me encanta que les encante :). Intrigadas? Era lo que intentaba hacer... aunque hubiese querido que me saliera mejor... pero bueh... salió así. A ver...Draco frío (a veces si... a veces no....) Hermione valiente (bueno... es Gryffindor por algo, aunque a ese lugar la mandó Dumbledore, no?) el hechizo lumos (no tenía mucho para alumbrar tampoco... era pequeñita la habitación, con eso alcanzaba).

Y ahora... a lo que nos interesa......¿así que se viene capi largo?...Genial!! me armaré de paciencia y esperaré como fiel devota de su fic. ¿Lo terminarán por completo para el 6 de julio?. Afortunadas uds que terminan las clases!!...a mi me quedan las peores semanas (peores semanas = exámenes...puaj). Muchos besos a todas.... Bye!!!

Goi Izarra: Yo creo que si Draco existiera lo tendríamos que clonar... tiene mucha demanda ese niño!! Siiii!!... al fin tengo compañera para BDEPHI...:).Te gustó el capítulo? Me alegro muchísimo!! Quería darle algo de intriga al final, me estaban quedando demasiado cursis últimamente ¬¬. Ahora algo mas dramático (y el que sigue triste). Gracias por los halagos...(Lakesys se pone muy colorada). ¿Una menos veinte? (cuando llegó tu review acá eran las 6 de la tarde, que redondo es el mundo no? :P). Parece que no soy la única que se inspira de noche. Siempre termino a las 4 de la mañana, escribiendo delante de la PC...y al otro día estoy con una cara de dormida que ni te cuento!. Pero bueh... como buena Slytherin que soy... tengo afinidad por la noche. Bueno niña...te dejo muchos besos!!

Lora Chang: Hola! te gustó la escena donde la acuna? Y con el recuerdo...quería mostrar otra cara de la familia Malfoy, un poco mas íntima. En este capi se aclaran bastante de tus dudas... otras quedan para mas adelante. Ojalá te guste la continuación!!. Besos!

Acinorev: Verito!! Mi hermana favorita (y no solo porque sos la única eh!!). Voy a dejar la parte de los halagos de lado (no quiero ponerme colorada de vuelta :$) y paso directamente a las críticas. Se que leíste el capi en la previa... y yo te contesté en ese momento. No te nojes, porfis... El trato es así: yo escribo, vos lees, vos me dejas un review, yo te dejo una respuesta. De esta manera te obligo a dejarme un review (que por cierto.. me encantan :) ). Yo también te quiero ( y si... soy **Slytherin** y muy orgullosa de serlo!! ) y te extraño!!. Cuando venís para casa de nuevo?. Mil Besos Niña!! Bye.

PD: Si... al fin alguien con quien comentar el 5to. Y el 6to... somos muuuuchas las que lo estamos esperando :).

Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows   
"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana"

* * *

Disclaimer: Las pinturas son de Rowling, el cuadro es mío .

Capítulo IV

****

o§o§o

Se acercaron hasta allí, y tocaron con una mano la esfera. Aún faltaban unos instantes antes de que se activara. En ese momento, la voz de Hermione resonó en la habitación, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos desde Hogwarts.

- Pensarás que estoy loca, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que allí afuera... - Pero fue interrumpida por el Slytherin.

- Lo se. No estamos solos. -

Hermione subió rápidamente su mirada del traslador al rostro de Draco. Él seguía mirándolo con aire distraído. _"No estamos solos"._..¿que estaba tratando de decirle?. Se disponía a preguntarle, cuando una ráfaga de viento azotó la ventana de la habitación, abriéndola de par en par y sobresaltando a Hermione, que se giró para quedar de frente a la entrada. Draco miraba ahora hacia ese lugar, sin percatarse del hecho de que la Gryffindor había soltado la esfera. No fue hasta el momento en que comenzaba a sentir una fuerza arrastrarlo hacia atrás, que se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¡Qué demon...! - pero no se escuchó el final de la frase. Draco había desaparecido junto al traslador. Hermione, que se volteó nuevamente cuando lo escuchó, sólo alcanzó a ver la figura del Slytherin que se desvanecía delante de sus ojos. Se quedó mirando por un momento el lugar donde había estado parado. Ahora estaba sola, y comenzaba a asustarse.

Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación. "_No estamos solos. No estamos solos". _No sabía que hacer. Atinó únicamente a correr hacia la ventana y cerrarla, recostándose sobre la persiana de madera, mientras pensaba. Se dejó caer, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Como acto reflejo volvió a tomar su varita y se aferró a ella, como si el simple contacto de ésta le infundiera una seguridad que no tenía.

No podía quedarse ahí. Eso lo sabía perfectamente. Pero... que hacer?. ¿A dónde ir?. Filch seguramente ya estaba de regreso en Hogwarts, no había esperanza alguna de alcanzarlo. Caminar hasta allí era impensable. Más con ese clima. Se congelaría antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad del camino. _"Demonios!!"_ . No podía creer que a ella, la alumna más inteligente del Colegio, no se le ocurriera nada que hacer. Y el hecho de no dejar de temblar, como bien lo evidenciaba la varita que sostenía en su mano derecha, no ayudaba. _"Tiene que haber una manera de llegar a Hogwarts. Tiene que haber."_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Había una forma.

"Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?" Se preguntaba. Era tan obvio.

La entrada de Honeydukes. Estaba a unas pocas cuadras desde donde ella se encontraba. Sólo tenía que llegar hasta ahí, y bajar por el túnel. No le agradaba mucho la idea de salir. No con lo que había dicho Draco justo antes de irse. Pero no había muchas opciones, y quedarse no era una de ellas. Sólo esperaba que a quienes se refería el rubio no fueran mortífagos, aunque tenía la sensación de que eso era lo más probable.

Se levantó y, con la varita bien sujeta en su mano, se acercó a la puerta. Dedicó unos minutos para calmarse, o por lo menos para dejar de temblar. En su mente no dejaba de repasar, una a una, todas las maldiciones que había aprendido en sus años en Hogwarts.

Giró la perilla de la puerta, la abrió lentamente y se asomó.

La calle seguía igual que antes. No había un alma por ningún lado, solo un silencio tan intenso que hacía que le dolieran los oídos.

Dio un paso. Dos. Nada.

Estaba por bajar los dos escalones que separaban la entrada de la casa de la vereda, cuando lo vio. Sólo por el rabillo del ojo, pero no había duda alguna. Era un hombre. Vestía una túnica negra y estaba parado a un costado de la casa. _"Por Merlín, es un Mortífago". _Pensó. Su corazón latía violentamente, amenazando con salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Estaba casi segura que aquel hombre todavía no había notado que ella lo había visto. Aún tenía esperanzas de escapar sin enfrentarse a él. Hermione dio un paso más, bajando el primer escalón, pero él no se movió, aunque notó su mirada puesta en ella.

Fue cuando ella pisó el segundo escalón que el hombre comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Sin dudar un solo momento, se giró para quedar frente a él, y apuntándolo directamente con su varita, gritó:

- _Desmaius! - _La figura negra salió despedida hacia atrás cuando el hechizo lo alcanzó en pleno pecho, golpeando contra un enorme árbol. Hermione no esperó a ver la reacción del hombre. Ni siquiera quiso ver si lo había logrado desmayar o no. Solo tenía una idea en mente. Correr.

Comenzó a hacerlo, pero no alcanzó a llegar a la vereda cuando dos brazos la tomaron por detrás inmovilizando la mano que tenía su varita. Hermione se debatía fieramente entre los brazos de su captor, pero era mucho mas grande y fuerte que ella. No tenía chance alguna de liberarse. Su única salida era que alguien la socorriese, por lo que comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón pidiendo ayuda. Fue en ese momento, cuando la mano izquierda del hombre se elevó para tapar su boca, que pudo ver plasmado en el antebrazo, justo donde terminaba el guante, el inicio de un tatuaje.

El grito de Hermione habría sido desgarrador, si tan solo no se hubiese ahogado en su garganta.

****

o§o§o

Nada. No se escuchaba nada. Una fina capa de nieve amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos en la calle desierta. Había nevado esa mañana, y al caminar, sus huellas quedaban marcadas en la acera como pequeños espejos de agua.

Draco se había dado cuenta rápidamente del hecho de que alguien seguía sus pasos. No por nada era hijo de un Mortífago, aunque él mismo no lo fuera. No podía ver donde se encontraban ni cuantos eran. Pero estaban allí. Podía sentirlo.

Miró de reojo a Hermione. También la inquietud de la chica que caminaba a su lado era evidente y ese detalle le sorprendió bastante. No había pensado que la Gryffindor fuera tan perceptiva con ese tipo de cosas, aunque, a diferencia suya, ella dejaba traslucir demasiado sus emociones. Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, mientras él se mostraba frío, sereno.

No podía saber quienes eran ni lo que pretendían, pero sí sabía que por más que fuesen Mortífagos del más alto rango, nunca se atreverían a atacarlos estando él ahí. Bastaría con que Lucius se enterara para aplicarles un Cruciatus hasta dejarlos suplicando por sus vidas. Su padre se había encargado personalmente de mantener alejada de su hijo toda cuestión relacionada a "La Causa", luego de que éste se decidiera a seguir otro camino.

Desde el momento en que salieron de la sala común, Draco no había dejado de pensar en su padre. Por lo que él sabía, perfectamente podía estar en Azkabán en ese preciso instante, junto con su compañero. Y aunque tenía sus dudas, ya que el nombre de Lucius Malfoy no pasaba desapercibido para los periodistas de El Profeta, no podía evitar preocuparse. Tendría que ponerse en contacto con su madre cuanto antes.

Llegaron hasta una casa pequeña. Hermione se acercó a la entrada seguida por él, mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta. Una vez abierta, entraron en una habitación muy oscura. La Gryffindor sacó su varita, y murmurando el hechizo, iluminó el lugar.

Era sumamente pequeña. _"Vaya pocilga a la que nos mandó el viejo"_, pensaba, mirando a su alrededor. Sobre una mesa, estaba su traslador. Draco dio la vuelta a la mesa para tocar la esfera, quedando de frente a la puerta y a Hermione. Parecía nerviosa aún, lo cual quedó confirmado cuando la escucho decir:

- Pensarás que estoy loca, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que allí afuera... - Pero no hacía falta escuchar el resto de la frase. Sabía a lo que se refería la chica, por lo que la interrumpió:

- Lo se. No estamos solos. - De haber sabido el efecto que tendrían sus palabras en ella, se hubiese mordido la lengua en ese instante. Pero no lo sabía, por lo que se dedicó simplemente a mirar la esfera que tenía delante, ignorando inconscientemente la mirada inquisidora que la castaña le dedicaba en ese momento.

El golpe de la ventana cuando se abrió fue lo que hizo que levantara la vista. _"Maldito viento",_ pensó. Sin previo aviso, sintió la conocida sensación que produce el viaje en traslador, y volvió su mirada a la esfera, que en ese momento resplandecía con una cegadora luz blanca. Sólo su mano estaba en ella.

- ¡Que demon..!.- pero todo se volvió borroso en ese momento, ahogando sus palabras. Draco cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando que todo a su alrededor dejara de dar vueltas.

Algunos minutos mas tarde, el Sly caía pesadamente sobre el suelo de madera. Como se daría cuenta mas tarde, esa habitación pertenecía al Caldero Chorreante. A unos pasos de distancia de donde él se encontraba tirado, caían la esfera y su bolso.   
- Demonios! - maldecía para sí, mientras se levantaba.

No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido soltar un traslador a punto de activarse?. ¿No era acaso la alumna más inteligente del Colegio?. Vaya maneras que tenía de demostrarlo. Pero el enojo se fue tan rápido como llegó la preocupación. La imagen de Hermione en aquel lugar, vigilada por vaya a saber quién, comenzó a inquietarlo. Se suponía que él tenía que cuidarla, para eso la estaba acompañando, verdad?. Si algo le llegaba a suceder a la castaña, podía jurarlo, todas las miradas estarían fijas en él, dado su linaje relacionado con los magos oscuros.

- Demonios, demonios!! - seguía repitiendo entre dientes, casi imperceptiblemente. Pero una persona detrás de él, de cuya presencia Draco no se había percatado aún, lo oyó.

- Disculpa - El Slytherin, sobresaltado por la sorpresa de escuchar aquella voz grave a sus espaldas, se giró para mirar a la persona que había hablado. Un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco años se encontraba sentado en una silla, en una esquina de la habitación junto a la ventana abierta. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros. Una cicatriz blanca en su mejilla derecha contrastaba notablemente con el bronceado de su piel. Vestía simplemente una túnica gris, y en su mano sostenía una carpeta de tapas azules. - pero no se suponía que una muchacha venía contigo?. - Preguntó cordial. El chico pasó por alto la pregunta para formular las suyas.

- ¿Quién se supone que eres tú, y que haces aquí?. - Preguntó en un tono bastante más amenazador del que correspondería a la situación. El hombre se levantó calmadamente de su asiento para plantarse delante del rubio, mostrando un porte mucho más robusto del que aparentaba sentado. Pero Draco no se inmutó por eso. Había sacado la varita y, a pesar de no estar apuntándolo, estaba listo para defenderse de aquél extraño en caso de ser necesario.

- Oh! Lo siento, no se donde dejé mis modales. - Le tendió una mano rápidamente, la que Draco tomó con algo de desconfianza. - Mi nombre es Dave Thalen. Me ha mandado Albus Dumbledore aquí. Mi trabajo es llevar a la señorita...- hizo una pausa mientras miraba los papeles que tenía en la mano izquierda - ...Hermione Granger hasta el lugar del funeral de sus padres. ¿Tú eres Draco Malfoy? - preguntó, levantando la vista de la hoja. Al ver que Draco asentía, continuó - ¿Dónde esta ella?- preguntó.

- En Hogsmeade - contestó, algo más relajado luego de la explicación que le había dado el hombre. Dumbledore le había mencionado algo esa mañana sobre su presencia, pero después de lo ocurrido con el traslador, lo había olvidado totalmente.

- ¿La dejaste sola allí? - preguntó incrédulo. Un gesto de molestia apareció en la cara del Slytherin.

- Yo no la dejé, ella soltó el traslador justo cuando estaba por activarse y lo perdió - le contestó molesto.

- No es conveniente que esté sola. Es peligroso - Comentó Dave, que dejando a un lado la carpeta, comenzó a mirar alrededor con sus ojos negros, buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró, cruzó con grandes zancadas la habitación y se agachó para recoger un objeto del suelo. Era el traslador. Mirándolo fijamente, lo hacía girar en su mano, mientras que con la otra, buscaba su varita dentro de su túnica.

Draco lo miraba en silencio. Sabía lo que trataba de hacer el mago, porque él mismo había tenido la misma idea. Revertir el hechizo del traslador para regresar al mismo lugar de donde venía, en Hogsmeade. Pero eso era algo muy complicado de hacer, y solamente un mago muy experimentado con ese tipo de encantamientos podría hacerlo, cosa que ese hombre no aparentaba en absoluto.

La sorpresa de Draco fue grande cuando, luego de pronunciar un hechizo desconocido para él, la esfera volvió a tomar el mismo brillo translúcido que tenía antes de activarse.

El hombre se acercó nuevamente donde estaba parado y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que tocara la esfera.

- No debe tardar mucho. - Draco asintió en silencio. Algunos instantes después, se activaba nuevamente el traslador, y la habitación se volvió borrosa.

Al igual que la vez anterior, el viaje duró algunos minutos. Él sinceramente odiaba ese método de viaje, pero hasta tener la licencia para aparecerse, era la manera más rápida que había. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados esperando llegar, y cuando lo hicieron, ambos cayeron en el piso de la pequeña casa en Hogsmeade.

Sin perder un solo instante, se levantaron y miraron a su alrededor buscando a la chica. Pero Hermione ya no estaba allí.

****

o

oo

ooo

oooo

ooooo


	6. Capítulo V

Hola! Después de tanto tiempo (perdón por el retraso.... otra vez ¬¬). Espero que les guste este capítulo, por lo pronto es bastante mas largo que el anterior (bueno, cualquier cosa es mas larga que el capítulo anterior, perdón por eso también ¬¬). Pero es que quiero terminar con el tema del recuerdo y comenzar con la trama (si... esa cosa rara que puse en el summary. No puedo creer que lleve 6 capítulos y todavía no empecé a contar la historia). Bueno, los dejo con el capi. Pero antes... contestación a reviews.

Asil Black: _"Caminaba a paso lento por el centro del pueblo. Todavía resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de su padre: ´Tienes un mes para encontrar una esposa, o ya sabes´ . El plazo vencía esa misma tarde. A pesar de su aspecto (cabello rubio claro, cuerpo de infarto, ojos azules, labios finos, pálida piel) y su posición (mas galeones que en la cuenta suiza de Voldemort), no había logrado encontrar una mujer de su agrado._

Fue entonces que la vio. Era perfecta. Tenía una escopeta en las manos y apuntaba a un mago con ella. Se acercó y pudo escuchar parte de la conversación: ´Anda, desembucha donde esta Hermione´- ¡Esa personalidad! ¡Ese carácter!. Quería conocerla, pero no se animó a hablar con ella. Lo intimidaba un poco. Entonces pensó en hablar con la persona que la acompañaba para que se la presentase, pero, para frustración suya, dijo: ´Yo no vengo con ella´.

Se fue sin pronunciar palabra. Sabía lo que pasaría. Solo esperaba que esa tal Pansy Parkinson fuese linda." . PD: Me encantó tu review. Se nota?.

Kingdom Shrine: Ya esta, ahora se devela el misterio. Tampoco fue para tanto, o si? jeje, me gusta ser mala. Draco es muy valiente (a pesar de que en las películas no lo parezca mucho ¬¬, sobre todo en la 3... es indignante!!) y si, en todos lados sale parecido no?. Es que da para eso (y volviendo con el tema... Cuarón se podría pasar por un par de fics, a ver si aprende algo). Hermione?. No se, no se... (para más información sobre su paradero, leer un poco mas abajo). Ya hace mil que me dejaron el review, pero aprovecho para preguntar: ¿cómo les fue con las notas del Colegio?. ¿Quedaron morenas al final?. Jeje, gracias niñas por el mensaje. Espero que les guste este capi. Bye!!

Goi Izarra: Nooooo me mates porfis!! Vos pensá así: soy la única que sabe como sigue la historia (bueno, como ya he dicho en otra oportunidad... yo y SuperSantix... pero el crío ese no habla ni bajo la Maldición Cruciatus... lo tengo bien entrenado jeje) entonces, si me matas, pues obvio que se termina el cuento (este y Through time jeje). Ademas.... quiero vivir!!. Y por cierto... como te fue en el médico?. Te tienen que operar al final?. Niña, espero que te guste el capitulo, y que recuperes todas las funciones de tu PC (u ordenador, pero no me acostumbro a decirle así). Muxutxus!!.

Kisuna: Hola!! Perdón por el capi anterior... es que tuve que cortarlo ahí, no me quedaba otra. Sinceramente no me gustaba como quedaba si lo terminaba en otra parte (a pesar de que ya tenía escrita la continuación de esa escena, que es el principio de este capítulo). Espero que te guste este capi. Por cierto, ya me leí el capi 4 de tu historia, y me quede MUY INTRIGADA!!. No puedo creer que lo cortaras ahí!! (y después me dicen a mí que los dejo con la intriga Já!). Bueno niña, espero que actualices pronto y te dejo muchos besos!! Cuidate!.

Polly: Hola!! Si, yo todavía no puedo creer que subí un capi tan cortito, pero es que no tuve opción!. Espero que este compense un poco el anterior. A mi también me gustan las historias largas, por eso trato de que los capis sean lo mas largos posibles, aunque a veces no se pueda. Gracias por seguir con la historia, espero que te guste este capítulo. Te dejo muchos besos!! Cuidate.

Lira Garbo: Primero y principal: Hola niña!!. No creo que te imagines como me puse cuando leí tu review (si le preguntas a los que estaban al lado mío cuando eso pasó, te van a decir que me puse insoportable... y tienen razón ¬¬). Sabés que me fascina como escribis, y que me encantan todas tus historias, así que me emocioné mucho al leer tu mensaje. Mil gracias por pasar por aquí. Y me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que te guste como sigue, y de nuevo, gracias por leerla. Bueno nena, te dejo muchos besos. Bye!!

AlejaM.: Hola!! Sinceramente... me asustó tu review O.O. No me había dado cuenta las inclinaciones homicidas de las lectoras de Fanfiction. Menos mal que aclaraste... que vivo para terminar con la historia (de repente me dan ganas de hacerla eterna jeje). En serio... gracias por el mensaje, y ahora si que me podes echar en cara que tardé en actualizar... la verdad que me pasé un poco. Perdón!!. Te dejo muchos besos, espero que te guste como sigue la historia. Por cierto... solucionaste el problema con la casilla o Hotmail se sigue haciendo el gracioso??. Besos!!

Subanempujen.... y como siga, en fin ¡¡¡SuperSantix!!! ¬¬: Ja ja ja...muy gracioso. ¡¡Te voy a matar nene!!. Podría empezar con la tercer guerra mundial por ese review... pero la verdad, la tercera ya la tenemos apartada no?.Quizás la 4ta... o por ahí. Y dale... que si no te gusta como quedo el capi, es culpa tuya también (repartimos las culpas, me quedo con el crédito obviamente jeje) que para algo sos mi Beta Tester (**aunque ultimamente me tenés algo abandonada**, snif snif.. maldito juego del demonio!). Ya... es demasiado. Chau! (me enojé!).

Sweet-ally: (Alicia verdad?) Hola! Gracias por pasar por aquí también, y dejarme un review. Me alegro que te guste la historia y espero que también te guste este capi. Te dejo muchos besos!!. Bye!

Mía: Hola!! (Tenés el mismo nombre que la "protagonista" de mi otro fic :P). Gracias por el mensaje y por leer mi historia. Ojalá te guste la continuación. Te mando muchos saludos!! Cuidate. Chauz!!

Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows   
"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana".

* * *

Disclaimer: Las pinturas son de Rowling, el cuadro es mío .

Capítulo V

****

o§o§o

Hermione se movía frenéticamente en el abrazo del hombre que la tenía sujeta. Estaba desesperada. Y si se agregaba el hecho de que el mago a quien ella había atacado, se había levantado y caminaba rápidamente en su dirección, la situación empeoraba aún más. Intentó volver a gritar, pero sólo se escuchó un gemido ahogado. Una vez delante de ella, el hombre levantó ambas manos para tomar el rostro de la Gryffindor e inmovilizarlo. Hermione cerró los ojos. No quería ni imaginarse lo que harían con ella.

- ¿Quieres calmarte?. - preguntó el mago - No estamos aquí para hacerte daño. Somos Aurores. - Luego de una pausa, agregó. - Ahora, mírame por favor. - Abrió los ojos y miró a quien estaba delante suyo. Debía ser unos pocos años mayor que ella. Tenía el cabello rubio y su piel era pálida, casi tanto como Malfoy. Sus ojos eran de un color celeste muy claro, y sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa. La mejilla derecha presentaba un corte algo profundo, que sangraba manchando su túnica negra. Pasados unos minutos, en los que esperó a que ella se calmara un poco, continuó hablando. - Piénsalo sólo por un segundo. Si fuéramos Mortífagos ya hubiésemos acabado contigo. Créeme, usar las maldiciones imperdonables para un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso es un recurso casi de rutina. No hubiera dudado en usarlas contra ti, ¿no lo crees?. - Hermione no contestó a pesar de que el mago que a sus espaldas había quitado la mano de su boca, y aunque aún la sostenía, no lo hacía con la misma fuerza que al principio. - Estas muy sugestionada, lo sé. La mente puede jugarnos malas pasadas cuando más vulnerables nos sentimos. - Hermione bajó la vista dolida por las palabras de aquel hombre. - Zack, ya déjala, no creo que sea necesario que la sigas sosteniendo. -

Cuando el hombre la soltó, se separó un poco de él y se giró para mirarlo. Parecía mucho mayor que el otro. Tenía el pelo de un color caoba muy oscuro, igual que sus ojos, y la túnica negra que vestía hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel. Como un reflejo, se fijó en el brazo izquierdo y recordó algo. Levantó una mano para señalar el antebrazo del mago.

- Tiene el tatuaje. Tiene la marca en el brazo. - Dijo, y en su voz, aunque estaba algo mas calmada, se notaba aún un rastro de nerviosismo.

El hombre se quitó rápidamente el guante y levantó la manga de la túnica. Un dragón negro estaba plasmado en su piel. Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada.

- Lo siento, yo... - pero el hombre no la dejó continuar.

- No estabas muy errada, niña. - Luego de decir eso, el hombre acercó su brazo hacia la chica, al tiempo que le decía - Si miras bien, podrás ver lo que hay debajo del dragón. - Hermione agudizó la vista, pero la forma del animal seguía allí. Fue cuando entrecerró los ojos, que vio claramente una calavera con lengua de serpiente. La Marca Tenebrosa. Nuevamente asustada, retrocedió un paso, para mirar al hombre parado delante de ella. Seguía tan impasible como se había mostrado todo ese tiempo, pero ahora había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. - No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. - Se volvió a colocar el guante negro y acomodó la manga de la túnica, ocultando el tatuaje.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Se había equivocado terriblemente al juzgarlos de forma tan apresurada como mortífagos, y la imagen del mago sangrando adelante de ella no la hacía sentir mucho mejor. Pero éste, notando la mirada culpable de la chica en su rostro, se apresuró a restarle importancia al asunto.

- Debo admitir que tienes un buen brazo. - Dijo llevándose mano a la cara, que se impregnó al instante de sangre. El comentario hizo ruborizar a la Gryffindor, pero aún así seguía sintiéndose culpable. - No te preocupes, en serio. Es solamente un rasguño, nada importante. - A Hermione no le convencieron con esas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Llevó su mano derecha hacia uno de los bolsillos del pantalón para tomar un pequeño pañuelo blanco, que ofreció al Auror, quien se lo aplicó firmemente sobre la herida para detener la hemorragia. Estaba por agradecerle el gesto a la chica cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Hamilton, Hudson, que hacen aquí?. - Tanto el Auror como Hermione se voltearon para ver a la persona que había hablado. Un muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro, enfundado en una túnica gris, estaba bajando los dos escalones de la entrada de la casa. Ella no lo conocía, pero se relajó enormemente al ver que Draco salía también. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se apresuró a colocarse al lado del Slytherin cuando éste llegó hasta donde se encontraban.

- Thalen, tanto tiempo sin vernos. - En ese momento, Dave reparó en la mejilla del Auror, y no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?. - preguntó alarmado, mientras miraba alrededor, como si quisiera encontrar una banda de mortífagos al cruzar la calle.

- No te inquietes Dave, fue un malentendido. - Inmediatamente envió una significativa mirada hacia donde estaba Hermione. Dave lo miró serio por un momento, hasta que comenzó a reírse sonoramente.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!. ¡El gran Ashur Hamilton, la nueva promesa del cuerpo de Aurores, el niño mimado del Ministerio, fue vapuleado por una estudiante de 7mo curso!. - Hizo como que se enjugaba una inexistente lágrima con la manga de su túnica, mientras negaba con la cabeza. - Merlín!, que le falta ver al mundo. - Suspiró burlón.- ¿Y qué hechizo utilizó? ¿Un _Rictusempra_? - Le preguntó, intentando no volver a romper a carcajadas con la imagen mental del Auror retorciéndose en el suelo por efectos del hechizo.

La Gryffindor lo miraba atentamente. Ese hombre le hacía recordar vivamente a Hagrid con esa actitud tan despreocupada. Draco por su parte no prestaba mayor atención a la conversación. Miraba inquieto a Hermione, recorriéndola con la vista para cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien. Al no notar nada extraño, se relajó.

- ¡Fue un _Desmaius_! - Contestó Ashur indignado. - Y uno muy fuerte. - Agregó mientras se llevaba la mano hacia el pecho, donde había impactado el conjuro.

Dave estaba por sucumbir a un nuevo ataque de risa, cuando el otro Auror, que se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento, hizo acto de presencia.

- Lamento interrumpir la charla tan divertida que están manteniendo - dijo con voz glacial. - Pero no me parece en absoluto correcto que estemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Por si no recuerdan, todos tenemos algo que hacer.

Ashur y Dave se miraron entre ellos.

- Aunque duela admitirlo, Zack tiene razón. Dave, llévate a los muchachos de una vez. Ya llevan demasiado retraso. -

****

o§o§o

Era una calle tranquila en las afueras de Londres. Los numerosos árboles que rodeaban la acera habían perdido todas las hojas gracias al invierno, y dejaban vislumbrar a través de sus ramas desnudas un cielo azul claro, sin nubes. No había nevado, y la temperatura, si bien era algo baja, resultaba agradable para esa fecha.

Las paredes de un color blanco inmaculado de la capilla resaltaban claramente en aquel paisaje. Era bastante sencilla, con un pequeño cerco verde al frente, delimitando la entrada, pero no poseía ninguna reja u otro elemento que impidiera su entrada. En la torre mayor, justo debajo de la Cruz, se podía ver una gran campana de bronce, que en ese momento repicaba solemnemente, indicando las once de la mañana.

Hermione miraba las inmensas puertas de roble, sin animarse a entrar. Hasta ese momento, una especie de inercia fue la que la había llevado hasta ahí, pero ahora, la imagen que tenía delante de ella provocó que se golpeara duramente con la realidad.

Sus padres estaban muertos. Muertos.

Draco estaba a su lado, esperando pacientemente a que la chica se decidiera a entrar. Hacía unos cinco minutos que Dave los había dejado delante de aquella Capilla, lugar donde se realizaría el funeral. Después de tomar el traslador en Hogsmeade hacia el Caldero Chorreante, el Auror los había llevado hacia la zona Muggle de Londres, donde los esperaba un auto del Ministerio que Dumbledore había conseguido gracias a sus influencias y la ayuda de Arthur Weasley. Luego de conducir por espacio de media hora, habían llegado hasta ese lugar y tras asegurarles que los estarían vigilando, Dave se había marchado en el mismo vehículo.

Draco posó una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña, quien pareció salir en ese momento de un trance, comprendiendo que no podía seguir evitando ese momento tan temido para ella. Le dedicó una mirada fugaz, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

Los inmensos ventanales de aquella Capilla la hacían muy luminosa en su interior, y provocaban que pareciera más grande de lo que en realidad era. Un camino central de alfombra color granate, que separaba las dos hileras de bancos de madera pulida, terminaba en un gran altar, en donde estaban ubicados dos ataúdes rodeados de grandes coronas de flores. Sobre uno de ellos descansaba una fotografía, que mostraba los rostros alguna vez sonriente de aquel matrimonio.

Un rumor sordo se escuchó en el lugar cuando Hermione hizo su aparición en el umbral de la puerta, provocando que las personas que se encontraban en ese momento ocupando los asientos de las filas delanteras, giraran para verla. Hacia la izquierda del lugar se podía ver un grupo bastante numeroso y compacto de cabezas pelirrojas, junto con un chico de cabello negro azabache bastante desordenado.

Con paso vacilante, se encaminó hacia el altar, mirando fijamente la fotografía de sus padres, e ignorando por completo las miradas acuosas y lastimeras que le dedicaban en ese momento todos los presentes.

Pero sintiendo una mirada gris clavada en la nuca, que no la dejó sola en ningún momento, a pesar de estar alejada de ella.

****

o§o§o

Todo estaba igual a como ella lo recordaba.

El living siempre tan cálido, con sus sillones de pana color café, la pequeña mesa ratona, la biblioteca de madera, la gran chimenea de piedra, delante de la cual, en todos los inviernos de su niñez, se acostaba a tomar chocolate caliente y leer un buen libro.

Las imágenes parecían cobrar vida en ese escenario tan familiar. Podía verlos aún. Podía ver a su padre sentado cómodamente en el sillón, con el periódico en las manos y los pies sobre el canto de la mesita, leyendo con el ceño fruncido las noticias del día. Podía ver a su madre caminando de un lado a otro, ordenando todos los juguetes que su hija dejaba tirados por ahí, mientras la escuchaba pacientemente, una y otra vez, relatar la última historia que había leído de su vasta colección infantil.

Casi estaba esperando ver a su padre entrar por la puerta que da a la cocina, o a su madre bajando la escalera de los dormitorios. Casi estaba esperando despertarse para darse cuenta de que todo aquello no era más que una horrible pesadilla.

Pero eso no sucedió, porque todo era real.

Draco la veía recorrer la sala en absoluto silencio. No podia jactarse de saber o entender a ciencia cierta lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Él nunca estuvo ni cerca de la situación en que la Gryffindor se encontraba. Pero prefería no interrumpir ese momento, por lo que se dedico a mirar el lugar.

No se asemejaba en nada a la Mansión Malfoy, pero aún así era bonita. Siempre pensó que era por haberse criado en un lugar tan grande, pero le gustaban mucho las casas pequeñas. Le parecía que eran mucho mas cálidas que las grandes habitaciones a las que estaba acostumbrado, con paredes extremadamete altas, grandes arañas de cristal en el techo, muebles antiquísimos y cientos de cuadros de antepasados lejanos de los que, en su mayoría, no sabía ni el nombre. Sin duda alguna, prefería esa casa.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia un rincón, donde en una larga repisa descansaban varios portarretratos con una secuencia de fotografías.

Una pareja joven sosteniendo un bebé, pequeño y rosado. Una niña de aproximadamente un año, seria y sola, mirando directamente a la cámara. Muchas personas rodeando una Hermione vestida por completo de rosa y con un sombrero muy colorido sobre su pelo enmarañado, soplando las cuatro velitas ubicadas en una torta de merengue. Con seis años, vistiendo el uniforme de un colegio Muggle de Londres, mostrando en una sonrisa neviosa, unos incisivos un poco mas grandes que lo normal. Un primer plano de tres personas: en un extremo una mujer de ojos azules y cabello enrulado marrón, en el otro extremo un hombre de pelo negro y profundos ojos color miel, y justo en el medio, una niña de nueve años, con el pelo de su madre y los ojos de su padre. Una chica de once años, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mostrando un sobre amarillo escrito con tinta verde esmeralda y un sello en lacre rojo. Hermione con un vestido de verano negro, junto a su madre, y de fondo la Torre Eiffel. Una bonita muchacha de catorce años, en una habitación decorada totalmente de rojo, con el pelo marrón liso y sujeto en un rodete, que lucía una vaporosa túnica añil y una sonrisa de perfectos dientes en el rostro. Y finalmente, la fotografía que Draco había visto en la medalla de Hermione esa misma mañana.

De no haber sido porque una mano tomó la última fotografía, Draco no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de la chica a su lado.

Hermione miró un momento la foto que sostenía en su mano, y alzó la vista a las demás, recorriendolas una a una.

- Se nota que soy hija única, ¿verdad?. - Dibujó una media sonrisa melancólica en sus labios. Luego devolvió el marco a su lugar, y sin esperar respuesta, dijo: - Ven, te mostraré donde dormirás esta noche.

Cruzó la sala seguida por Draco, y subió ágilmente la escalera. Un pasillo largo los recibió arriba, donde las paredes totalmente blancas daban la impresión de amplitud al lugar. Estaba bien iluminado, y se veían tres puertas de madera. Una a cada lado del pasillo, justo a la mitad, y una al fondo. La Gryffindor señaló la puerta de la izquierda, y mientras acortaba la distancia que la separaba de ésta y la abría, le indicó que era su habitación, y que allí pasaría la noche.

Al mismo tiempo, parecía y no parecía ser la habitación que hubiera esperado de la Gryffindor. Por un lado, esperaba la típica habitación de una adolescente, con muchos osos sobre la cama y fotos de artistas famosos (muggles por supuesto) colgados en las paredes. Pero por otro lado, hubiera creído que sería un lugar repleto de libros, cuadernos y demás. Pero en definitiva, era una mezcla de las dos.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color malva muy claro, y la alfombra era del mismo color, sólo que un tono mas subido. Una de las paredes, justo frente a él, estaba ocupada casi por completo por una gran ventana corrediza, desde donde se accedía al balcón. Las cortinas eran blancas, para permitir el paso de la luz. Un montón de almohadones de diferentes tonos de violeta estaban esparcidos en el suelo, en una de las esquinas del cuarto, así como también sobre la cama, que era doble plaza con doseles blancos. A cada lado de la cama había una pequeña mesita de luz, con una lámpara de noche, y en una de ellas, un pequeño aparato alargado que Draco no supo identificar. Justo al lado de la puerta, a la derecha, había un gran escritorio con una biblioteca en alzada, repleta de libros, varios de los cuales pudo reconocer como libros de cursos anteriores de Hogwarts. A la izquierda se veían las puertas de un armario cerrado, donde había pegado un dibujo inmenso de un dragón, y a continuación la puerta de entrada al baño.

En ese momento se escuchó en la habitación un extraño sonido. Bueno, extraño para él, porque Hermione se encaminó con decisión hacia el aparato aquel sobre la mesita, tomándolo con una mano para llevarse una parte de él hacia el rostro.

- ¿Hola? - Preguntó la Gryffindor, mientras envolvía su dedo índice en el cable retorcido que colgaba desde un extremo del instrumento, desenroscándolo después, para volver a repetir la operación una y otra vez, a medida que la conversación avanzaba.

Y Draco comprendió. Luego de dejar el bolso sobre la cama, salió del cuarto en dirección a la sala.

****

o§o§o

Había pasado una mala noche.

Luego de una larga charla telefónica con un muy alterado Harry, que no dejaba de preguntar el motivo de la presencia de cierto rubio Slytherin en el funeral, había llamado a un local de comidas a domicilio que utilizaba con frecuencia en el verano, cuando sus padres viajaban a alguna coferencia o simposio sobre odontología, generalmente en ciudades algo alejadas, y que los obligaban a permanecer fuera de su hogar por un par de días.

Durante el tiempo que duró la cena, habían mantenido varios temas de conversación, entre ellos, el futuro de ambos.

- Si me dieran a elegir, por supuesto que iría a la Universidad Mágica de Londres. Sin duda es la mejor opción. Pero es algo costosa, y no puedo permitírmela. Me tendré que conformar con el Instituto Público de Medimagia. - Decía Hermione, mientras tomaba una nueva porción de pizza de la fuente y le daba un buen mordisco. Draco la miraba serio. Sinceramente, no la entendía.

- Sabes más que bien que posees el intelecto suficiente como para conseguir una beca. El Ministerio de Magia seguramente financiaría con los ojos cerrados tu formación. Por supuesto que no lo harían por ser almas caritativas, porque no lo son. Pero saben que sería una inversión muy provechosa. - Hacía por lo menos diez minutos que estaban discutiendo de lo mismo.

- No lo se...- Fue la respuesta de la Gryffindor.

Hermione se levantó del sillón que ocupaba para pararse adelante de la chimenea encendida, mirando fijamente las llamas. No había podido alejar de su mente el motivo por el cual estaban muertos sus padres. No podía dejar de culparse a si misma por eso. Y en ese momento cometió el error de pensar en voz alta.

- Quizás deba olvidarme de todo. - Draco frunció el ceño. "_¿De qué demonios está hablando?" _pensó. - Quizás deba aceptar de una vez que ése no es mi mundo. Quizás, de haberlo aceptado a tiempo, no hubiese pasado lo que pasó. - Hermione giró sobre sus talones, y se encontró con la mirada glacial del Slytherin.

- No puedo creer que les des la razón a ellos. - Dijo Draco con una voz tan fría que hizo estremecer a la chica. - Pensé que eras mas inteligente, Granger. Pero parece que me equivoqué. Si realmente piensas así, no haces otra cosa que admitir que lo que te hicieron está bien. Que la equivocada eres tú, cuando en realidad son ellos. - Hermione se quedó petrificada por esas palabras. Sin pensar en el calibre de las palabras que estaba por utilizar, le contestó.

- Es irónico que justamente tú seas quien me diga eso. - Draco la fulminó con la vista, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, bajo la mirada de ella. A mitad de camino se volteó, como arrepintiéndose de su silencio.

- Y me hablas de ironía, cuando tú tendrías que saber mejor que nadie que los hijos no son iguales a los padres. - Y sin agregar nada más, subió a la habitación.

Ella permaneció unos minutos en su lugar, pensando en la conversación que había sostenido con Draco. _Sabía_ que él tenía razón. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero no entendía por qué sentía esa necesidad de escucharlo. No servía de nada que la parte racional de su cerebro se lo estuviese repitiendo todo el tiempo. Necesitaba escucharlo de otra persona.

Y lo escuchó. De él.

Siguió el mismo camino que había realizado el rubio momentos antes. Cuando llegó al pasillo de la planta alta, se paró un momento frente a la puerta de su habitación, que ahora ocupaba él, pensando en la posibilidad de disculparse por sus palabras. Pero, quizás por cobardía, quizás por sentido común, decidió hacerlo por la mañana.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta al final del pasillo. Esa era la habitación de sus padres. Abrió lentamente la puerta para entrar, y luego la cerró a sus espaldas. Caminó por el cuarto en penumbras casi con reverencia. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y recorrió con la vista el lugar. Y en ese momento, la máscara que se había puesto para afrontar todo, se rompió como si se tratase del más delicado cristal, dejando salir todo el dolor que llevaba en su interior hacía ya más de veinticuatro horas.

Ahora estaba sola.

Y se permitió llorar a sus padres.

****

o§o§o

El ruido de movimiento en la planta inferior de la casa, la hizo despertar sobresaltada. Agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar el ruido de cristales rotos, seguidos de un juramento. Era Draco.

Hermione se levantó. Estaba vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior, y cuando se miró al espejo pudo ver que bajo sus ojos había dos marcadas ojeras oscuras.

Tomó el cepillo del pelo de su madre, y comenzó a desenredarse, sin mucho éxito, su eternamente enmarañado cabello castaño. Luego de varios minutos, se dio por vencida y se encaminó a la cocina.

Y se quedó parada en la puerta, con la mano sobre la manija, mirando a Draco sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.

Estaba preparando el desayuno.

Reaccionó cuando el chico se giró y la vio allí parada. Tomó asiento en la mesa. A juzgar por el "Buenos días" con el que la había recibido, o bien no estaba en absoluto molesto por la conversación de la noche anterior, o lo disimulaba demasiado bien.

Se inclinó más hacia la primer opción.

Hermione veía como el Slytherin manejaba con maestría todos los elementos de la cocina. Era más que evidente que esa no era la primera vez que tenia que cocinar, y aquello la impresionó muchísimo. Para ser sinceros, no era Draco Malfoy precisamente una persona de la que se esperara algo así, por lo que una vez más (ya había perdido la cuenta), quedó sumamente asombrada. Fue su curiosidad lo que la llevó a preguntarle.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? - Draco la miró de reojo y sonrió muy levemente. Se notaba claramente que la Gryffindor estaba impresionada por el descubrimiento de sus dotes culinarios. Una vez más, se regocijó en la idea de lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser algunas veces.

- Mis padres tienen una casa de verano en el sur de Francia. Pasé allí un mes de las últimas vacaciones. Solo. No es un lugar mágico ni tampoco muy habitado, además de que no podía usar magia, por lo tanto tuve que aprender a hacerlo así.- Draco acomodó todos los alimentos sobre la mesa, y sirvió dos tazas de cafe negro, que una muy agradecida Hermione comenzó a degustar. Definitivamente, lo necesitaba.

- ¿De vacaciones solo?. Que extraño. - Comentó la chica, sin esperar una respuesta. Pero obtuvo una.

- A veces es mejor estar solo, sobre todo cuando lo que quieres es pensar. - Y sin decir nada más, se dedicaron a desayunar.

Hermione miraba a Draco como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida. Si dos días antes le hubiesen pedido que enumerase todas las cualidades de aquel Slytherin, ella seguramente podría haber dado una lista considerablemente larga. Ahora seguro la duplicaba. No podía negar que era el mismo chico que conoció en el colegio. Su manera de hablar, sus ojos fríos, sus ademanes tan elegantes, su porte aristocrático. Todo estaba allí. Eso no había cambiado en absoluto. Pero a eso se sumaba toda una faceta que antes creía imposible en aquel rubio platinado. La había consolado cuando ella necesitaba de alguien, dejando de lado que en algún momento, no muy lejano, habían sido enemigos acérrimos. Le había ofrecido su hombro para llorar sin habérselo pedido siquiera. Y Hermione sabía que ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan facilmente.

Es más. No se olvidan nunca.

_ _

o§o§o

La llamaban La Península Oscura.

Podría haber sido perfectamente una isla, pero un angosto y largo camino, elevado varios metros por sobre el nivel del mar, la unía al continente, como negándose tercamente a perder aquella maldita porción de piedra y tierra. El agua salada, golpeando incansablemente por años contra el borde del acantilado, había llegado a erosionar la superficie hasta lograr traspasarla por completo. Si en estos momentos sigue en pie, es puramente gracias a los efectos de la magia.

Estaba ubicada en una zona absolutamente desierta del mundo mágico. Ni siquiera el Sol se dignaba a asomar sus dorados brazos por allí. Eternos nubarrones grises se arremolinaban en un cielo nunca visto, negando posibilidad alguna de vida autóctona. El viento frío cargado de salitre, acariciaba violentamente las altísimas paredes de roca negra de la prisión mágica, otorgándole un resplandor plateado, casi fantasmal.

Pero dentro de aquel lugar nadie era conciente de nada de lo que pasara afuera. Ni el sonido del mar contra las piedras, ni el viento aullando furioso entre las torres de Azkabán. Nada. Era un silencio profundo, siniestro.

Por eso sus pasos se escuchaban a lo largo de todo el pasillo, alterando a los reclusos, que llenaban el lugar con un murmullo angustiado, nervioso, esperando que el dueño de ese sonido pasara delante de sus lugares sin detenerse. No era aquella una buena señal.

Pero los pasos cesaron delante de una celda.

Solamente había un ocupante allí, algo raro en aquel pasillo, puesto que la mayoría de los calabozos eran ocupados por diez prisioneros cada uno, a pesar de estar diseñados para cinco. Pero ése era un raro privilegio que recibían los Mortífagos en aquel antro. Los carceleron bien sabían el amplio conocimiento de Magia Negra que poseían, capaces todos ellos de manipular a cualquier persona incluso sin varita, en función de sus propios intereses. Por lo tanto, los destinaban a las peores y más pequeñas jaulas, pero siempre en absoluta soledad.

El intruso se acercó a los barrotes de acero mágico, fijando sus ojos grises en el hombre acurrucado en el suelo, quien mantenía la cabeza entre las rodillas. No levantó la vista hasta que una suave pero escalofriante risa le llamó la atención.

Una luz azulina, producto de las escasas antorchas que alumbraban el pasillo, iluminaba desde atrás la figura impasible del hombre parado contra su celda. Su rostro estaba en sombras, pero el reflejo de la luz contra su cabello platinado, soberbiamente peinado hacia atrás y recogido en una coleta, dejaban adivinar, positivamente, de quien se trataba.

Después de todo, fueron compañeros por casi veinte años.

La primera reacción de Josef VonBauren fue de algo parecido a la alegría, si alguien podía sentir eso en tan siniestro lugar. Su compañero venía a sacarlo de allí. Iba a escapar. Volvería a ser... libre.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba en la escena. Algo que desentonaba como una gota de tinta negra en una hoja blanca.

Esa risa...

La había escuchado infinidad de veces en el pasado como para poder esperar algo bueno de eso. Y no se equivocaba.

- ¿Estás disfrutando tu estancia aquí... _amigo_? - Cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba Lucius Malfoy, con su acostumbrada manera de hablar, arrastrando las palabras y su tono altanero, destilaba ironía pura.

El reo se levantó de su lugar lo más rápido que su cuerpo, adolorido en su totalidad por la incómoda posición a la que estaba obligado a permanecer, le permitía. Una vez frente a su compañero Mortífago, clavó en esos irises metálicos sus ojos negros, que en ese momento no podían reflejar otra cosa que un pánico absoluto. Jamás había sido el destinatario de las miradas de odio de Malfoy.

Lucius notó ese detalle, y volvió a reir, estremeciendo por completo al prisionero, que intentaba por todos los medios entender esa extraña actitud de su interlocutor. Si no estaba allí para liberarlo...

La comprensión llegó a su mente tan rápido que no pudo evitar que se reflejase en sus ojos negros. Una pregunta le martillaba en la cabeza, pidiendo desesperadamente una explicación: _¿Cómo...?._

Instintivamente se echó hacia atrás en el lugar, pero era tan estrecho que le fue imposible mantener una distancia mayor a medio metro del rubio Mortífago, quien dio un paso hacia adelante, borrando toda distancia que lo separaba de la reja.

- Con que ahora vamos recordando, eh?.- Dijo Lucius con una media sonrisa en sus labios finos, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Parecía leer la mente del prisionero. - Josef, deberías haber aprendido, despues de tantos años, que con un Malfoy no se juega. - Levantó una mano para golpear con el índice uno de los barrotes. - Sólo quería que supieras por qué. - Ahora portaba una sonrisa completa. - ¡Pero no te preocupes, amigo mío!. Te _prometo _que ésta no será mi única visita. -

Luego de contemplar por un momento el gesto de horror del presidiario, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos, y se giró nuevamente hacia la celda, deshaciendo el camino realizado.

- Oh!, me olvidaba de algo. ¿No pensarías que te dejaría con eso, verdad? - Lucius chasqueó la lengua, mientras levantaba hacia Josef una de sus blancas manos. En el dedo anular lucía un anillo de plata, con una piedra gris de considerable tamaño incrustada en él. Luego de pronunciar un conjuro de Magia Negra, un finísimo hilo plateado comenzó a salir de la sien izquierda del hombre, para ingresar luego en la piedra, que brilló un momento, para despues volver a su color original.

Josef VonBauren cayó inmediatamente al suelo, mientras Lucius Malfoy se retiraba del lugar, tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

**__****__****__****__****____******

**__****__****__****____****____****o**

_**oo**_

_**ooo**_

_**oooo**_

**_ooooo_**


End file.
